Iris
by lady-warrioress
Summary: 1's taken prisoner by rogue stitchpunks and 5 and 7 have to save him. But what do these dolls want and why did they specifically target 1? What special knowledge does he possess?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Night time was always silent. Of course the daytime didn't have much difference to it but most nights were completely without sound. Ever since the gas had killed all organic life the nights were no longer an active affair. Nothing flew, nothing chirped, and nothing moved... well almost nothing. Certain things did move but they were small and lifeless. They functioned like living beings but they did not live.

Well not all of them anyway. There were eight who did. They resided in the only safe place in the dying world. a ruined church. At the moment they all lay sleeping. But that was about to change.

1 was suddenly woken out of a sound sleep by a loud noise. He sat up, startled. It sounded like the noise came from inside his room. "Who is there?" he shouted into the darkness.

His demand was greeted with silence. He was alone after all. So then, where had the sound come from?

His bedroom door opened and 8 poked his head in. He looked worried. "You all right, boss?" he asked.

"Of course I'm all right," 1 slid out of bed and came toward him. "If I wasn't you would have heard screaming."

8 didn't reply for a moment. He seemed to be trying to process what 1 had said. "Either way that sounded like it came from inside," 1 went on. "Either a beast broke in or we have a different kind of intruder."

"Intruder?"

1 pushed past him and stepped into the hall without answering. He saw 7's bedroom door open and her head pop out. She was already gripping her spear, which told him she had heard the noise as well. When she spotted him looking her way she came out of her room and went toward him. "What was that noise?" she asked.

"We have an intruder," he replied, as 8 came back into the hall and stood behind him. The stitchpunk leader looked from one to the other. With them both here he felt a bit braver. "We must find the intruder and deal with it."

"How do you know it's an intruder?" 7 asked him.

He frowned. Of course 7 would chose to argue with him. "If you do not think it is an intruder then check the others bedrooms and see if any of them have left their beds," he suggested.

7 chose to do just that. She knew 2 sometimes stayed up late working on new inventions. She went from room to room, checking on the others. They all seemed to be sleeping soundly, Even 2, whose upper body lay sprawled over his work desk. When she returned to the others 1 was smirking.

"Was I right?" he asked.

She hated to admit it but she nodded anyway. No sense arguing with him about it further.

"Now that that's established we'd better find out what caused that noise."

7 looked at him. "You're going to look for it as well?"

1 looked at her. He saw a look of utter disbelief on her face. Of course she'd ask that. 1 wasn't the bravest stitchpunk in the sanctuary but he felt he should go with them and look. If only to give said intruder a lecture.

"1 it might be a beast," she informed him, hoping that would make him change his mind about searching. "It could attack you." If he did she'd have to focus not only on fighting the monster but making sure he didn't get hurt by it. He might be loud and bossy but he was no fighter.

"It's not a beast." he sounded so sure of himself.

How was he so sure of that? Did he know something?

"If it was a beast it would have come after us already." he went on. "But it has not." he headed down the hall toward the elevator. "Let's go. The sooner we find the intruder the sooner we can deal with it."

8 and 7 looked at each other then followed the older sttichpunk. Once all three were in the lift, 8 lowered it to the first floor then they all got out. 1 gripped his staff tightly. He'd remembered to grab it as he was striding out of his bedroom. It wasn't just something he used to establish authority, if he really needed to he could use it for a weapon, even if he wasn't a very good fighter. He looked around the dark sanctuary. 7 and 8 did the same, searching the shadows for anything out of place. None of the trio saw anything that looked suspicious but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

7 could sense a presense of some kind but she could pin point where it was coming from. She continued to scan the ruined room, hoping to spot something that would clue her in on where the sound from earlier had come from.

1 looked back at the two. "Let's go," he told them. "We won't find out anything standing here."

"Right boss," 8 said, nodding.

1 walked forward and 8 followed. 7 stood back a moment, putting some distance between herself and the other two. She gripped her spear and looked over her shoulder. Did she really see something moving behind the ruined pulpit? No, she had to be seeing things.

"7?" 1's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned back to them and rushed to join them. When she reached them 1 gave her a searching look. "Did you see something?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "It wasn't anything."

"Hmmm." 1 glanced over her shoulder toward the pulpit but didn't see anything either. "Stay close. There is safety in numbers."

Who was he to give such advice? she wondered to herself. 1 was a coward and would probably run in terror the moment danger approached. But she didn't say that. She merely nodded and followed him and 8 as they began their search for the intruder.

A half hour later they still hadn't found the intruder. 1 became more annoyed as they search progressed. He'd been hoping to deal with this issue as soon as possible. He started to wonder if the intruder had left. Maybe it had gone the moment it had alerted them with the noise. He was beginning to think that was what had happened.

"It looks like it's gone," 1 finally said. He looked at 8 and 7. "Search a little longer." he started to walk away from them.

"Where are you going?" 7 asked him,

"To bed," he replied. he waved at her. "I trust you will find something." then he walked away.

7 glared at him. Of course he'd go back and dump it on them once he was sure he wouldn't have to do anything. She started to say something then saw 8 shaking his head and changed her mind. So now it was up to her and 8 to find this person if the person was still in the building.

8 put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's keep looking. Just one more room."

She nodded. " All right."  
She followed 8 into the room that had once been the lobby. She looked around it, seeing nothing but broken plaster and shafts of moonlight. Just another empty room. "Maybe it did le-" a sudden noise cut off the rest of her sentence. she looked at 8. "What was that?"

"I don't know." he took his knife off his back. "But we had better find out." he took a step toward the place the sound came from. 7 followed, gripping her spear.

They'd nearly reached the spot when suddenly something popped out in front of them. 8 gasped and swung at it with his sword. The figure jumped out of the way and back flipped into a shaft of moonlight. Now they could see who it was. It was a stitchpunk. A short and skinny one with a hood.

"4?" 8 asked, looking surprised.

7 stared. It did look a little like 4. "4, is that you?" 7 asked then wondered why she was asking such a thing. Of course it wasn't 4. 4 wouldn't go anywhere without her brother.

Instead of answering the doll's eyes suddenly started flickering on and off rapidly, blinding both dolls. 8 grunted and 7 put her hands up to shield her eyes. When she did this something hit her from behind, knocking her forward. She lashed out instantly, barely missing a body that quickly flipped out of range.

8 blinked away the spots quickly. His vision cleared and he found them surrounded by four stitchpunks. "Huh?"

Two of the dolls moved quickly, rushing the warriors. 7 gripped her spear defensively. Something heavy slammed against the metal, jarring her hands and arms. When she tried to get a good look at her attacker another set of blinking lights blinded her. She yelped in surprise and covered her eyes which only gave the attacker a chance to slam into her.

Meanwhile 8 was having the exact same problem. Every time he tried to attack one another of the four would shoot off a spectrum of blinking lights that would blind him. Once he was blinded the other stitpuncks would go after him, knocking him back.

It didn't take very long for both 7 and 8 to be incompacitated. Once the two were no longer a problem the four figures took off, heading back inside the building.

* * *

1 was on his way back to the elevator. He was confident 7 and 8 could deal with the problem and he was looking forward to getting back into bed and sleeping the rest of the night. He was halfway to the elevator when a sound startled him. He stopped in midestride and looked over his shoulder. Nothing. He saw nothing.

"Hello?' he called.

No reply.

It must have been his imagination. He continued walking. He'd almost reached the lift when he heard the sound again. This time it was right behind him. He gasped and spun around, finding himself face to face with another stitchpunk.

"Who-" that was the only word he got out behind he was struck from behind and knocked unconscious. He fellt heavily to the floor.

"Well that was easy enough," said the one who'd struck him. His attacker stubbed 1 in the side with his foot. "He didn't even put up a fight."

"But is this even the one we're looking for?" another asked, frowning at the body.

"Lift his cape and we will see." a third commanded. "Better yet take that thing off. He won't be needing it where he's going."

The others quickly complied, taking off the broach and the cape and flipping 1 onto his stomach, revealing the dark 1 on his back.

"He's the one," the third stitchpunk replied, smirking. "All right. Let's get him out of here before the others come."

* * *

7 regained consciousness a short time later. She was instantly on her feet and looking for the four who had attacked them, but she saw nothing. No strobe light stitchpunks and no footprints to prove that they had even been there. She quickly awakened 8 who looked at her confused.

"What happened?" he asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Where did they go?"

"I think they left," 7 replied. She helped him to his feet. "But I don't get why they were even in here or why they attacked us. What did they want?"

8 scratched his head more. He had no idea.

7 looked around again. "It seems they're gone now.." she looked at him. "Unless..." suddenly she took off as a horrible feeling filled her chest.

"7?" 8 ran after her, wondering what had caused her to run away so quickly. He followed her back into the sanctuary. She was headed toward the elevator but stopped short before she actually reached it.

"Oh no!"

"What?" he asked, coming up behind her.

She was looking at something lying on the floor. A familiar looking staff and red cape

'Those are 1's," 7 told him. She knelt down and picked up both items. "He never takes this off, even when he goes to bed. Why are they here?"

8 didn't answer. He took the items and stared at them.

Suddenly it hit 7. "Oh no!" she exclaimed running away from 8. She searched the entire room and ran back into the sanctuary. She looked horrified when 8 met her eyes. "What is it?" he asked her.

"They took 1!" she exclaimed. 'That's why they came here!"

8 stared at her, unable to understand what she meant. "They took 1?" he asked her. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," she replied, grasping her spear. "But we cant let them get away with it!"

The female stichpunk nearly went tearing out of the building but 8 prevented her from doing so by grabbing her arm. "Wait a minute. You can't go after them with the way you're feeling now."

"Why not?" she snapped. 'The longer we wait the further away they're going to get!"

8 didn't respond. He just held onto her arm until she calmed down and let her mind come up with the reason why her actions were foolish by herself. Finally she stopped struggling and looked at him. "So what now?"

8 didn't reply. He turned away and headed toward the elevator. She followed, not knowing what else to do. They both got back into the elevator and 8 pulled the crank and took them back to the floor with the bedrooms. On the way up, 7 looked out the windows at the ruined city. The intruders had gotten away and taken 1 with them. But where had they taken 1 and why? Why had they specifically targeted 1? What was so special about him? She didn't know and had no way of figuring that out. But maybe someone else could tell her something...

A short time later the elevator stopped and they got out. 8 headed right to 2's bedroom and stepped inside, walking up to him and waking him up.

"Huh?" 2 asked, blinking his optics. He looked up at 8. "Huh? 8? What is it?"

"We have a problem," the bigger stitchpunk replied.

"A problem?" 2 stared at him then got up and walked around the front of his desk. "What is it? Shouldn't we tell 1?"

"That's the problem," 7 replied, stepping into the room.

"Huh?" 2 blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

So 7 and 8 told the him the story. From the sound that had woken them to the four stitchpunks that had attacked them to finding 1's items of power lying on the floor. 2 listened without asking questions, a troubled look on his face.

"I see," he finally said. For a moment he was silent, as he let their words sink in. He tried to figure out why 1 would be taken but nothing came to him.

It didn't really make any sense. Out of all the stitchpunks in the church the intruders had targeted 1. Was there something about the leader that had made them single him out? Did he have some special knowledge about something that they wanted? If so, why hadn't they just come during the day and asked him then instead of sneaking in and taking him away?

"What are we going to do about it?" a new voice spoke up.

Everyone looked toward the other door. 5 stood there. He'd been listening to the entire story. When he saw he had their attention he repeated his question. "What are we going to do about this? If they took 1 we have to get him back."

"Exactly," 2 replied. "We do have to bring our leader back."

7 didn' t respond. Part of her wondered if that was a good idea. Maybe they shouldn't bring him back after all. He was such a control freak. Then she mentally slapped herself. Of course they had to bring him back. They couldn't let some total strangers come in and think they could get away with running off with him. Even if she and 1 didn't get along she didn't want him dead.

"But how?" she asked him. "We don't even know where these people took him! He could be anywhere in the city!"

"Or they could have taken him out of the city," 2 replied. "which will only make finding him even harder." he looked from one warrior to the other. "Think for a moment; do you remember anything specific about your attackers?"

"Aside from the fact that they blinded us with flashing eyes?" 7 asked. "No. I didn't get a very good look at any of them except the first one and she looked a little like the twins."

"That's a start," 2 replied, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"They were rather small," 8 spoke up. "But they were agile." he thought a moment. Since he was taller he had been able to see more about the group than 7 had. "There were four of them and they looked like they might be two sets of twins."

"Twins?"

"Well they looked like twins." 8 shrugged.

"I hate to interrupt," 7 said. "But this doesn't really help us find 1 or give us any idea on how to bring him back."

"I know," 2 replied. "But every little bit of information helps." he looked at 7, 8, and 5 in turn. "even if it doesn't help us figure out where exactly he was taken it helps us spot the people responsible more easily."

"But it was dark," 7 told him. "I don't even know what color these people were!"

"But you know they were two sets of twins with the ability to flash their eyes like 3 and 4." 2 folded his arms and began to pace. "Since 3 and 4 live here and don't need to sneak around it tells us there are others out there with the same abilities. Which means..."

"What?"

"Which means there are more of us out there than we thought."

"You mean the scientist created more?"

"I don't think the man who made us is responsible for these new dolls."

"How do you know, 2?" 5 questioned.

"I just do," 2 replied. He looked at them all. "But who or why they were created isn't the issue here. We must find them and 1 and find out what this is about and why they took him."

"Yes, the sooner the better," 7 spoke up. "Who knows what they could be doing to him right now?"

"I do agree we must go after 1," 2 confirmed. "and we should start out as soon as possible."

"Yes," 7 agreed. "The longer we stand here talking the further away they'll get." she turned and started for the door but 2's voice stopped her. "Wait, 7! You can't go out alone!"

She looked back at him. "Fine." she glanced at 5. "You're coming with me.'  
"M-me?" 5 asked, looking surprised.

"Yes," she replied. "Get your stuff and meet me at the elevator in a few minutes."

"Okay.." 5 left the room.

2 looked at her. "Why are you asking 5 to go with you?" he asked.

"Well for one his bow could come in handy and for another 1 might be damaged and thirdly." she looked at 8. "One of us should stay here and guard the others to make sure they're not attacked should these people come back."

"Oh." that sounded logical. 2 nodded. "But before you go." he reached into his desk and took something out then walked over to her and handed her a rolled up piece of paper. "You'll need a map."

"Thank you," 7 said, taking the map. 2 gave her a hug. "Good luck."

She nodded and stepped out of the room.

5 had already gotten his stuff and gone to the elevator. She quickly collected her skullmet and her arm guard then she joined him. They took the lift to the first floor then headed out. "Don't worry, 1. We'll find you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

1 had no idea where he was or where he was going. He couldn't see anything, thanks to a piece of dirty cloth tied over his optics. He couldn't move his arms either, since they were tied behind his back with some kind of wire. The ground below him felt uneven but he couldn't slow down long enough to catch his footing. Someone kept prodding him along at a brisk pace and wouldn't let him slow down. Sometimes he actually did lose his balance and fall but when this happened he was yanked roughly to his feet and forced to walk again.

This had been going on for quite awhile. He woken to find himself blind folded and tied up and had panicked at his suddenly blindness. When he'd yelped in surprise he'd alerted someone who rested something sharp against his neck and hissed a warning. "scream and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Since he was already scared to death he obeyed instantly, not wanting the person to carry out their threat.

"Good, you're a fast learner," the speaker growled. "Keep that up and we'll get along great."

A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Now move, we have a long trek ahead of us."

As he walked he tried to figure out how this had happened and what the reason was for it all. Why would someone break into his sanctuary and then take him prisoner? Who were these people and what did they want? He determined to find out the moment they reached their destination and he was able to take a breather. For now he couldn't do much but focus on keeping his balance.

Plus he was too afraid to ask them.

He was allowed to take a rest a short time later when someone grabbed him by his ponytail and yanked him backward onto a rock or something that served as a kind of seat. He was forced to sit down and when he tried to pull away he was merely yanked back onto it.

"Don't move from this spot," a low voice growled near his right audio unit. "If you do you will regret it."

1 was scared but also angry. Who did these people think they were, ordering him around like this? "Let go of me, you creep," he growled, managing to make his voice stay even It wouldn't help if it trembled.

"Listen to this guy," the speaker mocked. "at the mercy of dangerous criminals and he's busy making demands."

Something hard and heavy slammed into 1's stomach. He grunted and fell off the rock, curling up on the ground in agony. It felt like somebody had hit him with a brick.

Above him he heard laughter. Coming from three different sources.

"That'll teach him to act high and mighty," the first speaker cackled. "He'll learn that the rules are different here and he's no better than the rest of us."

Somebody kicked him, making him cry out. "How does that feel, oh mighty one? What rules do you have now?"

1 felt it was wise not to say anything so he kept his mouth shut. Maybe keeping quiet would keep him alive a little longer. But then he realized if they really wanted to kill him they would have done so at the sanctuary. They needed him for something so they couldn't kill him, but that didn't mean they couldn't hurt him. He never was very fond of pain which was one of the many reasons he never learned to defend himself. He usually replied totally on 8 to keep him safe but 8 wasn't there and he was alone. There was no one there to protect him.

He wished 8 or even 7 was there to help him but he knew that was wishful thinking. Neither of them were there to protect him and he was forced to either shut up or say more things that could get him into worse trouble. It was obvious these guys were looking for reasons to beat up on him.. He chose to stay silent.

Because he chose to stay silent he managed to learn a bit out the people who had taken him by their conversation.

"I don't get why the boss made us go all the way here just to pick up some old relic," the one who'd punched him started complaining.

"It's simple," another voice spoke up, this one sounding distinctly female. "This guy has a specific piece of knowledge we don't which will tell us where something very valuable and important is."

"How is boss so sure this old man knows where this item is?" the first speaker demanded. "For all he knows he could have read it all wrong and it's another guy who has the knowledge."

"No, it's him," the female spoke again. "He's the very first one made so he has to know. That old man had to have told him something. That's how it usually goes. The first creation always gets told the good stuff while the ones after never get told anything but simple little things."

What were they talking about? Special knowledge? An important item? None of their words made any sense. Of course 1 had been the first stitchpunk his creator had assembled and give life, but the man hadn't told him much. 1 had learned things on his own by researching. But he was pretty sure even doing that didn't give him any special knowledge. He knew about as much as anyone else, maybe a little more.

"So does that mean boss knows more than we do?"

"Of course," the female replied. "he's the first of us so he knows everything."

"Yet he doesn't know where this item is," the first speaker pointed out. "he had to have us cross the emptiness just to pick up some squint eyed bob head."

"That squint eyed bob head was the first one given life," the female replied. "and the reason we even exist. If that guy hadn't been successful we wouldn't be here."

"Eh, he doesn't look like much of anything to me. He's not even put together very well. Did you see how his hands look? It's all crude. I'm surprised he's not falling apart."

The female giggled and he sensed someone moving toward him .A foot rolled him onto his back. "Oh, I don't know," the female said. He felt a hand touch his face. "He looks kind of cute for an old man."

"Of course you'd say that, 16, you like older men."

"I always have, 15 dearest." she replied, tracing 1's cheek with her finger. "Oh he feels so rough. I wonder what he's made of?"

1 shuddered. He didn't like this female touching him but he couldn't stop her from doing so. It made him uncomfortable.

"Do you think the boss will let me keep him after he's done with him?" 16 asked, petting 1's cheek then playing with his ponytail. "I don't have any toys and he'd make a perfect play thing."

Play thing? 1 didn't want to be any one's play thing, especially not some creepy female who giggled like a fool. He jerked away from her.

"Ooooo you wanna play, honey bun?" the female asked, grabbing him and yanking him back toward her.

"No!" he yelled, scared to death. "Leave me alone!"

"He's got such a gravely voice," 16 giggled. "I wanna take him home and stick him on my bed!"

Her bed? 1 kicked at her. His foot actually made contact with something that shattered. He heard her yelp in pain and let him go.

He tried to get up but a hand grabbed his foot and he was yanked backward. He landed on his stomach. "Oof!"

A weight landed on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, honey," the female said. Her fingers dug painfully into the fabric on his back, making him wince. "Now I'm going to have to punish you."

Her fingers dug deeper into his back. He screamed when she started tearing. "Stop it! STOP!"

"Not until you apologize for being so rude!"

"Enough 16!" 15 yelled at her. "If you tear him up anymore boss is going to tear your up!:"

"But-" 16 tried to protest.

"No buts."

"Fine," she pouted. "You always ruin my fun."

The weight left 1's back but his fabric remained torn. He moaned and rolled onto his side.

"You're going to have to fix what you did," 15 went on. "If the boss sees that you roughed him up like that he'll have a fit."

"Well you punched and kicked him," she protested. "you don't call that roughing him up?"

"But I didn't tear his fabric." he calmly pointed out.

"You know I can't sew."

"Fine then." 15 spoke to someone else. "21, if you'd be so kind."

1 didn't hear 21's reply. A few seconds fingers were touching his back and he felt a needle running through his fabric, repairing the damage. The fact that the person fixing him hadn't spoken made him uneasy. Why hadn't they said anything? He wished they weren't touching him. Their hands were cold.

A short time later the silent seamstress finished with the repairs and moved away. Once this was done 1 was yanked roughly to his feet and forced to walk some more.

0000

7 and 5 moved through the ruined city, doing their best to find any clue that might tell them which way the people had taken 1. So far they hadn't had much luck.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" 5 asked her, looking at the map.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "What if we look on place and he winds up being in another place? In the time it takes us to search the one place he could be getting further away from us somewhere else."

5 put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he told her. "We'll find him. There aren't many places they can go."

"I know," she replied, getting up. "But that doesn't make anything better. They still are getting away with this and we have no way of stopping them."

"Maybe we'll find something they left behind," 5 suggested. "Like footprints or something."

7 looked around. "But there are no footprints," she stated, sounding frustrated. 'They did a good job covering their tracks. They don't want us following or stopping them. They want to make sure we can't."

"Oh..." 5 wandered off to look for any sign of them, leaving 7 to her thoughts.

She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She climbed over some fallen wood and searched the ground for any signs. Where could they have gone? she asked herself. Why had they taken him? Why were they so determined to keep people from following after? None of this made any sense. What could they possibly hope to accomplish by kidnapping 1?

It made no sense at all. She stood up. "What's so great about 1 anyway?" she asked herself.

"7!" 5's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Come here!"

7 instantly ran over to him. "What is it, 5?"

He turned to her, holding up something. "Look what I found."

7 took a good look at the item. "It looks like a belt buckle."

"I think it's 1's," 5 said. "It might have broken off while they were moving him."

7 didn't respond. She stared down at the buckle. It did indeed look a great deal like one of the belt buckles on 1's body. She closed her fingers around it. Yes. it had to be his. "Where did you find this?" she asked him.

"Over there," 5 said, pointing toward a pile of rocks. "It was lying in the soil over there."

7 ran over to the spot and knelt down. She could make out some scratches in the soil that look like faint footprints. She studied them a moment, taking in the direction they were headed, then stood up. "I think we found the trail."

00000

1 couldn't go on much longer. He stumbled on the uneven ground then fell. "Get up!" 15's voice shouted, kicking him in the side. "hGet up and move, you poor excuse for a stitchpunk!"

"Now who's being abusive?" 16's voice spoke up. "can't you see he's exhausted?"

"Boss said we had to bring him back tonight." 15 informed her. "We can't do that if he doesn't move."

1 lay there panting. Was that guy crazy? He didn't have enough energy to keep walking! But he didn't say a word. If he did he knew they wouldn't care anyway. He's probably be kicked again or worse.

"So what are you going to do? If you want to keep moving maybe you should carry him."

"No way! We carried him out of the church! He's too heavy to carry!"

"Well then I guess we're going to have to wait for him to regain his energy then," 16 stated.

15 sighed. "Fine. But only for 15 minutes."

"That should be long enough."

No, it wasn't long enough! 1 was exhausted! There was no way he could regain his strength in 15 minutes. He took some deep breaths, wishing he was back at home laying in his nice soft bed. What did he ever do to deserve all of this? Sooner than he realized the fifteen minutes were up and he was forced to walk again.

But it seemed 15 had grown impatient. He kept shoving 1, making him walk faster, as if he wanted to make up for lost time. The older stitchpunk was forced to move at the faster pace, though he felt as if he was going to collapse at any moment. Why was the other stitchpunk being so cruel? What had he ever done to him? Once again he wished 8 was there so the stitchpunk could teach this guy some manners.

A half hour later 1 was forced to top when someone grabbed his arm and yanked him backward. He fell against someone who shoved him forward. Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms before he fell and held him up.

"All right," 15 said. "let's bring him in."

A high pitched noise startled him. It sounded like metal scraping againts metal. Was a door opening? When the sound stopped the people grasping his arms moved forward, forcing him to do the same. Suddenly his footsteps went from quiet on the dirt ground to loud as they made contact with a metal floor. He was in some kind of building! Behind him the metal sound started up again and his knew that it was a door closing. The sound had a finality to him and he felt himself beginning to panic.

Where was he? How far from sanctuary was he? What was going to happen to him and would he live to see the end?

He was led down what he figured was a hall and then taken into another part of the building. Somebody opened a door and shoved him roughly inside. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

"Sleep well, grandpa!" 15's voice cackled before the metalic closing of a door muted out the sound.

1 lay on the cold metal floor for a moment then painstakening pulled himself into a sitting postion. He was still blindfolded and his arms were still tied behind his back. But he didn't need to see to know he was in a room. He felt the wall behind him, his metal fingers brushing against the cold steel.

Once again panic started rising in his chest but he forced it back down. If he lost his head he'd never be able to fiugre out how to get out of there. Wherever there was.

This is ridiculous, he told himself. Who do they think they are, doing this to me? What do they want?

Well he'd find out soon enough. He knew without having to spend too much time thinking about it, that they'd taken him for a reason, as 15 and 16 had discussed on the way there. But what exactly was it they wanted? Nobody had really said anything about it. Just that they thought he knew where something was? What was that something and why did they think he knew?

The stitchpunk had no way of figuring it out by himself. He would have to ask them, when they chose to return for him. Until then... until then he would spend his time trying to figure out how to get out of there...

But he didn't spend any time thinking. Exhaustion took over and he dozed off, his body sliding over until he lay on his side on the floor.

00000

The footprints led 7 and 5 into a part of the emptiness they'd never explored before. 7 noticed that the further they walked the more ruined the buldings appeared. This told her they were getting close to a part of the city where the war had hit worst. She looked away from some corpses, trying not to think about that time. It wouldn't help to dwell on those things. Not when she had more important things to think about.

It was getting light out so that was a plus. She could see the footprints better now. They were still shallow but legable. What she did notice though was that there seemed to be more than a few sets. Of course they all looked practically the same except for a few differences but other than that...

"5," she said.

"Yes?" the one eyes stitchpunk question, coming up behind her. "Did you notice that there seems to be a lot of footprints here?"

5 looked where she pointed. He nodded. "Yes, I did. Is there something odd about that?"

"Maybe," she looked at him. "I know there were four stitchpunks that attacked me and 8 in the sanctuary. I figured those would be the only footprints we'd see unless they made 1 walk." she looked at a certain pair that stood out. "1 always had a different foot design than the rest of us. He's right here."

5 looked at the foot prints then back at her. "So?" he wasn't getting the point.

"That should only make for five pairs of footprints." she pointed. 'There are eight!"

"Eight?"

"Yes, eight." she frowned. "Doesn't that seem odd to you? Why would seven different stitchpunks come together to find one other stitchpunk?"

"Maybe they thought they would have to fight for him?" 5 suggested.

"But seven's still a big number." she looked at the footprints again. "Maybe you're right. Let's keep going. Standing here and discussing footprints aren't going to get us anywhere."

5 nodded and moved forward. She floowed but not before giving the footprints another worried look. One of the sets had moved away from the others and wandered off in a different direction. She followed them with her eyes, an uneasy feeling washing over her. What-

"7, are you coming?" 5 called to her.

"Yes," she said, turning away from the odd set of footprints. "I'm coming!" she rushed to catch up.

I wonder why that one set of footprints moves away from the others? she asked herself. What could it mean? she gripped her spear tighter. If it means what I think it does we'd better be ready for any delays.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

1 was rudely awakened from his recharge state by someone grabbing his arm and yanking him roughly to his feet.

"All right, wakey wakey, old man, the boss wants to speak with you now." a voice, different from 15 and 16's said. "Are you ready?"

1 didn't even get time to answer before he was pulled out of the room and made to walk down another hall.

Or rather halls. He was taken down one hall and then another, moving left and right as if he was in a maze. He tried to remember the exact route in case he managed to escape but the strange winding design left him disoriented. He wasn't even sure he was in the same building anymore.

At one point he had to go down a set of stairs. Of course it wasn't human stairs because those would be way too big and would have required hopping. These had to have been built later by the current inhabitents, who were much smaller. While he was trying to make his way down carefully by probbing for the next step with his foot the person leading him gave him an impatient shove and he lost his balance and fell. Since his hands were tied he could grab onto anything to stop himself and he fell heavily down the final three steps. He hit the floor with a thump, landing awkwardly on his side.

He moaned when he was grabbed by the arm and forced to stand. "All right, let's keep moving. You'll have time to sleep later."

Sleep? He wans't sleeping! But he didn't say anything though. It wouldn't do him any good.

His caotire led him further down the hall then brought him into another room. He was taken inside then led to a chair and forced to sit down. His hands were untied briefly so his arms could be pulled around it then they were tied again. But now his ankles were tied too so he couldn't use them either. They were making sure he was completely immobile. When his captore was finished he moved away and the older stitchpunk heard the person leave the room and shut the door behind him.

1 was alone once more.

Or was he?

He heard a scraping sound somewhere else in the room. "H-hello?" he called out. "I-is anyone there?"

No response.

Even the thing had stopped moving.

"Hello?" he shouted again, panicking. What was going on? What was in here with him? A beast? Had they left him with a beast? "Who's there? Answer me!"

Still silence.

He turend his head, trying to hear that sound again. He didn't know what had made it the first time or if he'd really heard anything at all. If he had he wished to hear it again. Just to be sure he wasn't going crazy.

There!

The sound happened again. A scraping as if two bits of metal were running over each other. What was that? What was making that noise? There it was again, close!

He heard the sound of a lighter clicking and felt the warmth of a flame on his face. A hand touched his cheek and turned his head from side to side.

"So this is the very first one created." a deep voice said. It sounded unimpressed. "You don't look like much. But looks don't mean anything, it's what's inside that counts and I intend to learn what that is."  
"W-who are you?" 1 stammered.  
He was struck in the face. "I will be asking the questions here, old man!" the speaker growled. "You just keep yout mouth shut until I tell you to speak, understand?"

1 didn't reply. He merely lowered his head and tried to think. The whole right side of his face hurt.

The speaker grabbed his chin and made him look up. 1 couldn't see who it was because of the blindfold but he sense the person was standing right in front of him and felt the heat from the other stitchpunks face. "Here's how it's going to go," his captor said. "I have questions and you have answers. With each question you answer correctly I won't hurt you. But if you don't answer or give me the answer I want I will be forced to use force and I'm sure you don't want that, now do you?" he continued before 1 could reply. "Now why don't we get down to business now that you know what is going to happen and how it's going to go down. Nod your head if you understand?"

1 did so. He understood all right.

"Good."

The speaker let go of his face and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let us begin then."

000000

7 sensed trouble before she even saw it.

"Hold it, 5!" she ordered, putting out her arm, preventing him from moving forward.

"What is it, 7?" he asked, looking at her.

"We're not alone," she replied, her eyes searching the wastelands before them. "We're being watched."

"Watched?" he asked, "By who?"

She pulled down her skullmet. "We're about to find out."

And just as she said this a beast burst out of the rubble and lunged at them. 5 yelped and scrambled out of the way while 7 ran toward it, raising her spear to deal a hefy blow to its face. The beast roared at her, swiping at her body wth its long metal claws. She jumped out of the way and ran around the side. As she did she noticed something glinting in the sunlight near a pile of wood. She glanced away briefly, spotting a figure ducking behind the pile then turned her full attention to her current enemy.

While 5 ran from the beast, trying to put an arrow in his crossbow 7 chased it from behind. She managed to get close enough to jump on its back then she quickly climbed up to its head and lopped it off at the neck. Instantly the machine stopped functioning and plopped uselessly to the ground.

"5!" she called to her companion. "are you all right?"

He looked back at her. "I'm fine," he said.

"Good," she replied. "Stay there." then she took off in a different direction.

"7!" 5 called after her but she ignored him.

She ran to where she'd seen the glint of light but by the time she reached it whoever it had been was gone. She swore out of frustration and slammed her spearblade into the ground.

"7! what is it!" 5 called to her.

"Nothing," she replied, turning and heading back to him. "It was notihng."

00000

"First off why don't you tell me your name?" the speaker began his interrogation.

His name? Why was this guy asking him who he was? Surely he already knew the answer to that, seeing as his name was written on his back for all to see.

"Oh, come now," the speaker said, pacing in front of him. "Surely you can tell me your own name."  
"What's with this foolishness?" 1 blurted out. "You already-"  
A punch to the face shut him up. "Wrong answer, old man!"

1 grunted, his face feeling like it was on fire. Was this guy crazy?

"Let's try this again," the speaker said. "Your name?"

This time he answered correctly. "1. My name is 1."

"All right then, 1," the speaker said. "let us continue. Give me the total number of stitchpunks living in your sanctuary."

Why did he want to know that? Was he planning on attacking it? Was this some kind of military interrogation or something? No that didn't make sense. They'd already captured the leader so they couldn't be doing it to get to him.

"Are you deaf, old man? How many?"

He didn't answer and recieved another blow to the had that might have knocked him off if he hadn't been tied to the chair.

"Is it really that hard to give me a number? I already captured the king so I don't need anything from the rest of your little band. Now give me a number."

"Eight. There's eight."

"Good." that was a relief. No blow this time. "Let's continue then. Is 2 your brother?"

This time he answered right away. "Yes." they were considered brothers.

"Do you have a set of twins?"

"Yes."

"Are you the leader?"

"Yes."

"Are you self appointed or were you elected?"

This question gave him pause. He didn't know how to answer that question. He couldn't answer it because he didn't know.

"Are you chosing to ignore the question?" the voice was impatient.

"No, I-"  
A punch in the stomach.

He gasped and slumped over, moaning.

His interrogator grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit back up. "The answer to that question is you are self appointed. Nobody would ever elect an old tirent like you as a leader unless they were threatened!"

"No!" 1 protested. "That's not true!"

"But it is true and you know it!" the speaker let him go and he slumped forward once more. "Let's move on then."

1 continued to slump over, moaning.

"Sit up or I'll make you."

1 did so, not wanting to be hit again.

"All right that we have the little questions out of the way it's time to start on a more serious topic. When you were brought to life did your creator say anything to you?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you understood the question the first time."

"What kind of things to do you mean?"

"Anything, anything important? Did he tell you how he brought you to life? Did he explain to you anything about the machine? Did he show you blue prints?"  
"Blueprints?"

"Thats right. Blueprints."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"The answer is simple, old man, Evey creation he made had blue prints. You did, I did, the machine did. Now why don't you just tell me about the blue prints?"

1 was silent. He thought back to the day of his creation. He hadn't like being tied up or held and had jumped out of the scientists hands as soon as he'd been taken down. He had spent a little time looking the place over but nothing had interested him enough for him to bother studying it. He'd climbed down from the scientists desk and walked around the room, giving it a quick once over. He did remember seeing some blue prints but he hadn't paid much attention to them, thinking they weren't very important.

He'd also noticed the scientist watching him intently. Maybe he should have asked the man about them before he'd been shooed out of the building but it never crossed his mind.

"Well? Blueprints."

"I never looked at the blue prints."

Another blow to the face. "You liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

Hands on his shoulders. "Don't play dumb with me! I know you saw them! Now tell me what was on them!"

"I never saw them!" 1 told him.

"Stop lying! He had to have shown them to you! They always do!"  
Why was this guy so interested in blueprints anyway? What could the inner workings of him and his comrades or the machine tell him? It didn't make any sense unless...

Unless he wanted to use the blueprints for something?

But that didn't make sense. Not from what 15 and 16 had talked about. They wanted something valuable. Those blue pritns weren't very valuable unless you were a machanic or someone who built machines.

"He didn't show me anything," 1 responded. "he didn't tell me anything."

Something hot rested against the fabric on his arm. He cried out and jerked away from it. Had this guy shoved a match at him? It sure felt like it.

"I'll get you to talk one way or another, old man." the speaker was right in his face again. "Now tell where where those blue prints are or I'll burn your arm off!"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!"

The fire rested against his arm again.

1 started screaming.

00000000000

"I think we're getting close," 7 said, stopping to get a look around.

"How do you know?" 5 asked her.

She pointed ahead. 'There aren't many buildings left and the footprints don't go on for much longer, unless the wind covered them."

5 looked around. Indeed she was right. There weren't many buildings left and the foot prints did seem to be vanishing. "We'd better keep moving."

She nodded. "Let's go then." she climbed down the short hill with 5 following close behind.

They hadn't gotten very far when she heard something heavy fall off to their right.

"What was that?" 5 asked.

"Let;'s find out," she said, already running toward the source of the sound.

She ran up a wall as if her feet were stuck to it and jumped over the other side. 5 heard a yelp then a thud as if a weight had fallen on something. He heard the sound of a scuffle then silence.

"7?" he called out worriedly. "7?"

"It's okay!" she called to him. "I got it!"

5 ran toward her. "What was it?"

7 came out from behind the wall, lugging something. "See for yourself," she said, throwing it to the ground.

5 stared. It was another stitchpunk. This one was green colored and look female. He saw a large 17 painted on her back. "Another one?" he asked, sounding surrpised.

"Yes," 7 replied, nodding. "and she's been following us." she kicked 17 onto her back.

The other female glared at her defiantly. "You won't get away with this!" she yelled, smirking to free herself from the wire 7 had tied around her wrists.

"I think I am," 7 said, knealing down beside her and slamming her spear blade into the ground by the female's head. "Now why don't you answer some questions, seeing as you won't be going anywhere any time soon."

17 glared at her defiantly. "You can't make me talk!" she shouted. "Go ahead and do your worst but you won't learn anything from me, you bleach blond bimbo!"

7 glared at her, ignoring the insult. "You will tell us what you know or you will lose your head," she growled. "and don't think I'm bluffy because I never bluff about these things."

"You don't scare me." 17 hissed. "Nothing you can do to me will ever make me tattle on my comrades."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to be the one who pays for what they did," 7 stated, her face darkening. "Because I don't take too kindly to people who go kidnapping people I swore to protect."

17 smirked at her. "Why do you care so much for an old relic?" she asked. "Do you have a thing for him or something?"

7 ignored the stab. "He is our leader and I won't stand back and let others take him away." she gripped her spear hard, the servos in her hand whining in protest. "Not after all he's done for us."

5 stared at 7, surprised by her words. 7 had never really cared much for 1 and his rules or did she? Was she bluffing now or was these her true feelings?

"Done for you?" 17 mocked her. "Sure, but you're not going to learn anthing from me, seeing as you already know enough already. Yes, we took him but I'm not going to tell you why so why don't you just kill me now?"

7 glared at her. "So you admit you and your comrades took 1 then?" she asked.

"Of course we did," the other female comfirmed. "You already know that, honey. So why bother asking me?"

"Just wanted to make sure." 7 stood. "What you all did is unforgiveable. I might not know why you took him but I intend to find out one way or another and if you won't tell me I'll have to ask THEM!"

"Good luck with that, Snow White," 17 taunted. "You're just asking for trouble."

"Oh? and how is that?"

"You'll see," 17 responded, laughing.

7 looked at 5. He stared back, unable to say anything about the female's comments. But he looked worried and she couldn't blame him. Something in 17's voice had hinted at a problem and 7 didn't like what that problem was. They would have a very hard time getting 1 back.

7 looked back at 17. The female was smiling. "You'll never get him back," she stated. "Don't bother trying. If you do you'll just be in over your pretty little white head."

7 gripped her spear tighter. "We'll see about that."

00000

A blow to the head had knocked 1 unconscious. For the moment he slumped in the chair, his head down and his breathing shallow. But that didn't last long. The stitchpunk interrogating him rested that flame against his arm, bringing him back to the real world. He gasped in pain, sitting up straight.

He was grabbed by the ponytail and his head was yanked backward.

"I'm growing impatient, old man," the other stitchpunk growled. "This can all stop if you just give me the information I want."

"I don't know where any blue prints are!" 1 insisted. If he had he would have told him by then just to get him to stop. His right arm was already blackened enough.

"You're more stubborn than you look, old man." the speaker growled. lettting him go. "Fine if you want to be that way I'll just give you more time to think of your answers. Maybe some time left in solitary will help jog your memory."

The door opened and someone came in. 1 was untied from the chair and yanked to his feet. He cried out when his burned arm was jerked but the person didn't seem to care. He was half walked, half drug out of the room and back to his cell where he was thrown to the floor. Before he could get up the door slammed shut and he heard a lock slide into place.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Nobody had bothered 1 in what seemed like hours. The elder stitchpunk lay in the floor, his breathing coming in hisses of agony because of the burn on his fabric. It still hurt and the pain was preventing him from focusing on anything else. All he could do was dwell on that one horrible thing. This was a bad thing. If he dwelt on his pain he couldn't think and if he couldn't think he couldn't get out of there.

"You have to think," he said to himself, panting, forcing his mind not to think about it. "You have to. If you don't it'll only get worse."

The stitchpunk scuffled around, managing to sit up. He leaned his back against the cold metal wall and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to prevent himself from panicking.

Yes, he had to think. There had to be a way out of here. He had to figure out how to get free and get out of that room before his tormenters came back and tortured him again. He felt the wires binding his wrists together They were thin but strong, corded three times around his wrists then tied then the process had been repeated three more times. There was no way he could cut them easily, if at all. Not with his fingers anyway.

What about the blind fold? Maybe he'd feel better if he could actually see something. He scraped his head against the wall, hoping to make it come loose. It wasn't tied on as securily as his wrists and he managed to push it from his optics a bit. Now he could see somewhat, if he tilted his head all the way back.

By doing so the stitchpunk discovered he was in a square room that was actually much bigger then he first thought. When he looked up the ceiling seemed to go on forever. So that was it. He'd been locked in an elevator shaft. No wonder.

He grunted and forced himself to stand. He walked over to the door and pressed his right audio unit against it. He heard nothing outside. No footsteps and no voices. He really was alone.

That might not be a bad thing. If there weren't any guards posted getting out would be much easier.

If only his hands were free!

He slammed against the door, hoping it would come loose and open. The door was completely solid and didn't give an inch. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The stitchpunk stepped away from it, putting some distance between him and the door. He waited a moment then charged it, slamming himself hard against it.

The door clanged loudly but didn't give. It was way too solid. His only accomplishment was hurting his other arm.

Cursing, 1 stepped away from the door and stood still in the middle of the room. He wasn't going to get out of there that way. If anything he'd only manage to hurt himself or draw unwanted attention to himself. They might hear him and come to investigate then he'd be in real trouble.

1 didn't want that. He didn't wish to have anymore pain.

Pain. oh why did he have to think about pain?

His arm started throbbing again.

Moaning he stumbled back against the wall and rested his back against the cold metal.. He couldn't focus any longer. He felt light headed and worn out.

Before he knew it, he'd lost consciousness and crashed back onto the floor.

00000

5 and 7 weren't sure what to do with 17. She wasn't answering their questions at all or if she did it was just her boasting about her comrades killing them. 7 was starting to get very impatient. She was tempted to kill this annoying female but she needed her alive. Even if she couldn't get her to tell why they had taken 1 maybe she could convince her to at least tell them where he'd been taken.

7 glared down at their captive. "You do realize that if you don't tell us you're only going to be in even worse trouble?"

"I don't think so, honey," 17 shot back, smiling confidently. "If I don't say anything you'll never find your little leader."

"If you don't you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Go ahead and kill me," 17 challenged. "If you kill me you won't find him and if you don't find him we win and you lose."

7 glared at her. She knew the female was right.

"Don't listen to her," 5 said, put a hand on her shoulder. "She's only trying to get to you. We'll fine him with out without her help."

"How?" 7 asked him. "The footprints are gone and we don't have anything to go by anymore."

5 was silent. He knew she was right. The wind had blow away the rest of the footprints. They could only guess where they led now, providing the ones who'd taken one had gone in a straight line and that seemed was very liekly they'd changed course at least once. What were they going to do now?

7 looked back at 17 who sat smirking. If only she could somehow get this female to give up their hiding place. Then it came to her.

"I bet you don't know where they took him," she began, looking back 17. "I bet you never did. I'm thinking you were never with them to begin with and they just ran into you on the way. Isn't that right?"

"What?" 17 stared at her. "No!"

"I think otherwise," 7 told her, making a face. "I bet you're nothing but a vagabond they hired to help them take an old man prisoner."

"That's a lie!" 17 protested. "I was not a hired help!"

"I think you're lying." 7 pressed.

17 looked highly offended at such an assumption. "I can prove it!"

Now they were getting somewhere. "Sure you can." 7 looked at 5 and shook her head. "She's lying."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Like a rug."

"I am not!" 17 shouted. "and I can prove it!" she struggled to her feet. "I'll show you!" then she took off over the wasteland.  
7 and 5 gave chase. This was going to be easier than they thought.

0000

A hand resting on 1's burned arm brought him back to consciousness. He gasped in pain and tried to sit up. Someone held him down, preventing him from pulling away.

"Shhh!" a voice hissed. "Don't move or it will hurt worse. Just hold still. This won't take long.:"  
1 complied, wondering who this person was and what they wanted.

"Looks like he gave it to you bad," a soft female voice commented. "I feel bad for you. It's only going to get worse from here." a gentlehand ran over his body. Vibrations. What was she doing? "At least he didn't use the blade much or fool around with anything internal." A sigh. "I feel sorry for you but I guess you deserve it."

He opened his mouth to say soemthing but closed it, thinking better. He might say something that would set this person off and he didn't need anymore people beating up on him.

The female continued. "Why don't you just tell him where the blue prints are? When you do he'll stop hurting you and let you go." a hand patted his back. "It's not like you know what we look like or where you are anyway. It would be simple. If you tell him that you can go back home and return to your nice, soft pillow bed."

How did she know he slept on a pillow? How did they know so much about him and the others? Had they been spying on them and planning this for a long time? It would explain things if they had, but if so, why hadn't they bothered taking him sooner?

Another pat on his back. This female was gentle. He wondered if maybe he could get her to listen to him. "I wish you would. You don't seem to be the type to be able to stand much of this sort of thing. Can't you give him a little hint?"

"I don't know.." he finally blurted. Maybe he could try getting at least one of them to pay attention to what he had to say. "Can't you people understand that? I don't know where they are!"

"But you have to know," the female protested unbelieving. "That man made you first. You have to know."

"I don't," he insisted. "I never did. He never showed me and I never looked."

The female fell silent. She didn't believe him. He should have known. Nobody here was going to listen to him.

He tried gain, riasing his head and looking to where he thought she was. "Listen to me," he began. "If I did know I would have told him by now but I can't so I haven't."

The female touched his ponytail. "I'd like to believe you, sir, but I can't. That sounds too much like an excuse."

"It's not an excuse." he insisted. "I'm not-"

She covered his mouth. "No more. I don't want to hear anymore."

He sensed her get up and heard her head toward the door. Before he could say anything to her to make her stay the door slammed shut behind her and he was once again left alone in his cell. 1 sighed and lay his head back down. Why had he bothered? He should have known she wouldn't listen to him.

He tried to relax but the burn on his arm was throbbing again. Once agains he wished he was at home and in his own bed. He didn't deserve any of this.

1 sat up, feeling sorry for himself. Why did this have to happen? He had never done anything that would warrent cruelty. He couldn't even try making things go his way. It felt as if some higher power was puposely picking on him.

What kind of fool would make such a big deal over a pile of drawings on paper anyway? Were these people crazy? What was so important about those blue prints anyway? Did they intend to try building something with them? Or...

Or maybe they thought the blue prints would give them a hint on how to find this valuable item they were after. That was a little confusing to him. How could blue prints show them how to find a valuable item? Was the item inside the machine?

He didn't know and trying to figure it out was making his head hurt. Maybe he shouldn't bother thinking about it too much. It wasn't helping him with anything. Not in getting free and not with answering those foolish questions he'd been asked.

A faint scuffling sound alerted him. He turned his head toward the noise. What was that? Was something else in the room with him? Had another stitchpunk come in with the soft voiced female?

"Hello?"

A snicker. Right next to him. He jumped, startled.

"Oh my, you sure are a jumpy old prototype aren't you?" a high pitched whiny voice commented.

1 winced. That voice was painful to listen to. How could its owner even stand hearing itself speak?

A pointy finger began poking his cheek. "Wow, the boss was right. you do look almost like him," that voice commented. "Of course a more ancient version of him." the speaker cackled. "Maybe you're his long lost older brother and do I mean OLDER."

This guy wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my!" the voice squeaked. "You look the same but you don't sound the same." another poke. "You sound like an old man."

1 was offended. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, grandpa." another poke. "You sound like you've been chewing on gravel."

Who was this guy to make comments about how his voice sounded? This guy sounded like his voice box had been set a few octives too high. 1 tried to slide way from him. He was invading his personal space and he didn't like it. The speaker moved over as well and continued poking him.

"Whatcha moving away for, onesie? I'm just talking? Don't you like talking?"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Oh, come on," the speaker presisted. "I'm not hurting you. I just want to talk. Why won't you talk to me? Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me?" the whine in that voice grew worse. "I'm fun to talk to. It's not like I'm causing any trouble. I just wanted to talk. Talk to me." he started yanking on 1's ponytail. It hurt. "Come on. Tell me about yourself."

1 didn't want to tell this guy about himself. He wanted to be left alone. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen. This creep kept babbling about junk, going on and on in his whiny little voice. It felt like a different type of torture, like the man who'd been asking him questions had decided if he couldn't use pain to get him to talk he'd drive him crazy be sending in this whiny voiced rambler.

"Come on, onesie," Whiner pressed. 'Tell me something about yourself. How old are you? Are you really the first creation? Do you have a girlfriend? Is it that pretty white thing with the rebellious temper?"

The older stitchpunk jerked away from him. "No! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

"You're mean."

1 didn't care. He just wanted them to stop bothering him. Why did they have to keep bothering him? Couldn't he be left to himself? How was he going to accomplish anything or even ESCAPE if they kept coming in there?

The guy grabbed his arm., His burnt arm. "Why do you-" the rest of his words were cut off when 1 started yelling in pain.

"Hey, wait, what's wron-"

The cell door crashed open. "12, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! GET AWAY FROM HIM AND GO BACK TO 11!"

"Aw but, 15-" 12 began to whine.

"You heard me! Not another word!"

"Fine."

12 let go of 1's arm and moved toward the door. Before 15 closed it he sent one parting shot 1's way. "You'd better start talking, buddy, otherwise boss is going to hand you over to 16 to deal with and believe me, you don't want him doing that. It will end very badly for you."

Then, before 1 could respond, the door clanged shut and he was once again by himself.

0000

17 led the two out of the city and across the emptiness. 7 noticed this area used to be a forest, the dead tress were a give away. Why had they taken 1 to a forest?

"Ate you sure she's even taking us to the right place?" 5 whispered to 7.

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. "but we'll find out soon enough."  
A short time later 17 came to a stop at the top of a rise. 7 and 5 came up behind her and looked down into a shallow valley. 7 spotted a strange metal building nestled in a clump of dead elm trees. It looked like a bunker.

"Ha!" 17 boasted. "You didn't think I knew where they went but I proved you wrong, didn't I?"

"Yeah you sure did," 7 said, never taking her eyes off the building. She was trying to pick out a good place to sneak in. . "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For leading us to your little bands hideout."

17's optics widened as realization set in. "You tricked me!"

"That we did," 7 said, grabbing her arms. "and now you're going to help us get in."

"Not on your life!"

7 put the blade of her spear at 17's throat. "You WILL help us get in or I will make sure you never do anything again."

"Go right ahead, princess," 17 spit. "I'd rather die than help you any further after that dirty trick you pulled."

7 smiled darkly."That can be arranged."

5 grabbed her arm. "7, don't that's what she wants you do to." 5 looked at 17. "If she's not going to help us she's not going to help us."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend."

7 looked at 5. "If she's not going to help us how are we going to get inside?"

The one eyed stitchpunk looked toward the building. "We'll think of something. Don't worry."

"But what about her?" 7 gestered back at 17. "we can't just let her go."

"Why don't we tie her somewhere for now?" he suggested. "Then we won't have to worry about her. She'll either get away herself or her comrades will find her and release her, hopefully after we've rescued 1 and gone home."

7 nodded. It seemed like a good idea. She looked around and spotted a hallow log. "We'll put her in there and then head down to the bunker. Let's hope we can get inside."

0000

1 had dicovered one of the walls had a slight dent in it while he was exploring the elevator shaft. Maybe something had slammed into the wall at one point, causing part of it to cave in and leave a jagged mark in the wall. At the moment he was sitting in front of it, trying to cut the wires binding his hands with the sharp edge. He was tearing his own fabric more than actually severing the wires but he was willing to deal with a little pain if he could get free. Hopefully he could before his captors came back and forced him to suffer through round two of questioning.

He heard the sounding of footsteps outside and started working faster, spurred on by desperation. One of the wires tore and fell off. Encouraged he worked harder, feeling the other wires coming apart. Just as the last cord tore off, freeing his hands, the door clanged open.

"All right-" 15's voice started to say. "-what are you?"

1, now free, shot to his feet and yanked off the blindfold. Before him stood a tall red stitchpunk with broad shoulders and multicolored patches covering his body. A large black 15 was painted on his chest. This guy looked mean and threatening but 1 didn't care. He was standing in the older stitchpunks way and and that meant he was a proble. 1 didn't care what happened next, just as long as he could get out!

"How did you get free?" the one called 15 demadned, pointing an exacto knife at him.

Instead of answering 1 lunged at him, grabbing for that knife.

Taken by surprise, the bigger stitchpunk stepped back. 1 managed to grab onto his arm and yanked on it, trying to pull the knife free. he needed a weapon and this was the cloest one he could get to.

15 growled and slammed his arm and 1 onto the floor. That hurt the tears in his back but he ignored the pain, hungonto 15's arm for dear life. His claws dug into the fabric of the other stitchpunsk arm, tearing it lightly. 15 roared in pain and dropped the knife. 1, seeing this, let him go and dropped onto the floor, grabbing up the knife and shoving it at 15.

"Get out of my way, or I'll stab you!" he yelled, hysterical.

15's eyes bugged out at the intense look on the smaller stitchpunk's face and backed up.

1 menaced him until they were both out in the hall. Then the stitchpunk turned away from him and took off down the hall, still grasping the knife in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

1 dashed down the halls of the bunker, the exacto knife clutched tightly in his right hand. Behind him he heard 15's heavy footsteps as the bigger stitchpunk gave chase. This only spurred 1 onward, mostly from fear and desperation. He didn't want that guy catching him because he knew if he did he was in for a world of hurt and he wasn't about to let that happen. He was getting out of there, one way or another.

"Stop" 15's voice shouted behind him. "Get back here now!"

1 ignored him and kept going. He saw a fork in the hallway just ahead and went right. The other stitchpunk did the same, staying close behind him.

1 swore. How was he going to get out of here with that guy on his tail? He would have to lose him. But how? His optics darted around, trying to spot a way to ditch his pursuer. Suddenly they fell on a swinging chain with a hook. He changed course and ran over to it. Once he was close enough he jumped onto the chain, making it swing away from the tall stitchpunk.

15 stopped in his tracks and watched him with wide eyes. 1 reached out and tried to grab onto a ledge but the chain swung back before he could. He yelped in surprise and held on tightly to the chain. It flew back at 15 who's optics widened the closer it got to him.

Before he could move the chain slammed into his face which a loud THUNK! 1 watched with wide optics as 15 stepped back, a dopey expression on his face then collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Well it looked like he'd taken care of one problem after all.

The stitchpunk let the chain go and landed on the floor. He turned from the unconscious doll and took off down the hall. "Good riddens."

The stitchpunk had nearly reached the stairs to the second floor when he heard footsteps clanging down the metal hallway toward him. Instantly he ducked behind a column and rested his back against it, holding the knife to himself. He held his breath and listened.

Two females walked were walking down the hall. One was brown with tan colored thread for hair and the other was blue nd green and wore a hood. They were in deep discussion.. About him.

"I don't think he does know after all," the one in the hood was saying. "I was with him earlier and spoke with him. He didn't sound like he knew what we were talking about."

"He was probably pretending not to know to trick you into helping him get away," the brown female stated. "If the boss says he knows something then he knows something."

"But what if 10 is wrong?" the blue one questioned. "For all we know we could be making a serious mistake."

"I don't know," her comrade said. "Either way I think; 10's being a little too hard on him. I mean he's old. All that beating could break him or worse..." the rest of their conversation faded as they turned a corner and walked away.

1 sighed in relief. They hadn't seen him. He moved away from the column and headed down the hall, in the opposite direction.

His feet echoed off the metal floor as he walked. For once he wished his creator had made him like the others. There were many disadvantages to his design and the more he had to go through this thing the more he came to realize this. Being the "prototype" was never easy. He paused a moment, listening. For a second he thought he heard movement somewhere down the hall but he wasn't sure. It had been so faint.

1 wasn't taking any chances. The stitchpunk gripped the knife, moving forward at a much slower pace. It would do him no good to be ambushed, not after all the trouble he'd gone through just getting out of that cell.

He reached the end and peeked both ways. Nothing. the hall was empty. Good.

Sighing in relief 1 stepped into the hall and started sneaking as quietly as possible down it. The further along he moved the heavier his weapon seemed to get. He hefted it up, holding it in both his hands. No way was he going to drop it. He needed it in case he was attacked.

Why oh why was it getting so heavy?

Suddenly it slipped out of his hands. He gasped and grappled for it but was unable to stop its progress to the floor. It hit the metal with a loud clank.

1 stood still, listening. he knew somebody had to have heard that. It had been so loud. It probably had alerted the entire building that he was free. Then why was he standing there, staring at a knife? He should be running before they barreled down on him.

He quickly grabbed up the knife and dashed down the hall, no longer caring how much noise his feet made. Behind him he heard someone shout and then footsteps. He put on a burst of speed, taking off down the hall. He realized instantly the knife weighed him down but he wasn't going to give it up. He needed it.

Something slammed into his legs, knocking him to the floor. He yelped and kicked out, his foot making contact with someones face. There was a yelp then his legs were free again. He scrambled to his feet and took off, not looking back.

"The first is loose!" someone shouted. "Stop him! Don't let him out of the bunker!"

More footsteps. He took off in a different direction, heading away from them. He couldn't get caught. That was a death sentence.

Suddenly he entered a large room. It was full of wooden crates which told him this was where the supplies for humans were kept. The box of rotten apples told him that. He heard a noise behind him and ducked between two boxes. A few seconds later a group of stitchpunks, all colored differently came into the room. The tallest one, a slim dark purple female with a 16 on her right shoulder looked at the others and commanded. "Split up. He can't have gone far."

The others nodded and took off in different directions.

1 waited a few moments then got out of his hiding place and headed back toward the door. He sighed.

Suddenly a figure stepped out in front of him. He started at it. This one was much smaller than the others he'd seen. She was black with red stripes and wore a hood. "4?" he asked, staring at her in shock.

No it couldn't be 4. She was at the church and this one had her own number. A white 21 on her right thigh.

Suddenly she blinded him with a series of flashing lights coming from her optics. He yelped in surprise and put up his hand to shield his eyes from the flashing lights. He stepped backward. The female came toward him, her optics still flashing.

He winced, trying to cover his eyes. He was so focused on doing this he dropped the knife without realizing it.

The female, seeing this, attacked, rushing toward him, her optics still flashing. She kicked at him,. knocking him off his feet. He hit the ground hard but was blinded once more when he tried to get up.

"Stop!" he yelled at her, shuttering his optics to shut out the light. "Stop it!"

"Okay, 21! Enough!" a voice called.

The female stopped and stepped back.

1 shuttered and unshuttered his optics trying to get the flashes out of his vision. He couldn't see anything but lage rainbow colored after images.

Two figures ran forward and grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. 1's vision cleared and he found himself staring into the face of 16. She grinned at him. "Hello, cutey," she said, grabbing his face and making him look her in the eyes. "Did you actually think you'd escape us that easily? We haven't finished playing with you yet." She brought her face close to his, grinning sadistically. "I wouldn't want you leaving so soon, not until we have our own fun."

He didn't like the way she'd worded it and tried to jerk away from her. "I would never have fun with you." he managed to growl.

She frowned. "Such a shame." Her hand rested on his seam, her index finger imploringly running over the threads keeping it shut. "we could have had a lot of fun."

Then she slashed him across the face, tearing at the cloth with her needle sharp fingers. He grunted, turning his head away form her.

"Take him back to his cell," she ordered the others. "and this time make sure he can't get free!"

0000

7 and 5 sneaked close to the bunker and managed to get a good look at all possible ways inside without being spotted. Once they finished scouting they regrouped and discuss what they intended to do.

"Most of the ways in seem to be locked or guarded by a security system," 5 told 7. "It's going to be hard to get inside."

"I know," she consented, looking back at the bunker. "We'll have to wait untl dark before we can try sneaking in. Night will make things easier... I hope."

5 nodded. "I hope so too, otherwise..."

7 put up her hand to silence him. "Let's not consider that option," she advised. "We have to get in there and we have to find 1 and bring him out alive." she looked at the building. "There is no other alternative."

0000

1 was once more laying on the floor oh his cell. Not only were his wrists tied but his ankles were as well, this time with a sharp razor wiring that cut into his fabric. He'd been blinded again so he couldn't see which way he'd been taken back to the cell and thus still didn't know his way around the building. .

He didn't care about any of that. at the moment He didn't even care about the tears in his fabric from being brutally beaten. All he could think about is how unfair the world was and why he had to be cursed with such bad luck. Half of him wished they'd gone after someone else instead of him and the other half didn't want this to be bestowed on anyone.

What would the others think if they saw him now?

The door opened behind him and someone stepped into the room. "All right, Onesie, time for round two." someone grabbed him and lifted him off the floor. This time he wasn't forced to walk. He was carried to the room and flung into the chair where he was once against tied to it before he was left alone with the deep voiced doll.

"So, 15 tells me you tried to get away," that deep voice from before spoke up now "Mind explaining why you would do such a foolish thing?"

1 didnt reply. He was too focused on the spikes digging into his fabric from the razor wire. They were making him uncomfortable. Maybe if he tried shifting..

"Well? Are you going to answer or do I have to start hitting?" he heard a lighter flicker on. "Or would you rather I use the flame again?"

"N-no," 1 stammered. Anything but that. "You don't have to do that."

"Then you better answer the question, old man."

"Why else would I try to get out?" he asked, his anger overcoming his fear. "You took me against my will, forced me to walk all night, then bring me here and ask me questions I don't have the answer to-"

The flame hit his arm again and he screamed.

"That last part is wrong." the speaker told him. "I KNOW you know the answer to my question."

"Please.. I don't know!"

"You must really like fire," the speaker commented. "Shall I burn you again?"

1 flinched and tried to pull away when he felt the heat of the flame get closer. "No, no I don't!"

"Then tell me where those blue prints are!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

The fire hit his arm again.

1 screamed, jerking away from the lighter. Another pair of hands grabbed him and forced him to take it. His tormentor kept it there for about ten seconds then pulled it away. 1 slumped forward gasping in pain. Hadn't they done enough?  
"Boss, why don't you just let me deal with him?" 16's voice spoke up. "I'll get him talking."

"Patience, my dear, you'll have your fun in due time."

"Why not now?" A whine entered her voice. "It's obvious he's not going to tell you what you want to hear."

"Oh, he will. Leave us alone for a moment. I'll let you know w hen you can come back."

"All right, boss." footsteps then a door opening and closing.

1 was now alone with the stitchpunk with the deep voice.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken after all that," he began. 1 heard him pacing. "Most people would have opened up by now but you... you're as stubborn as they say. I wonder why you don't just tell me? Are they that important to you?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say it again!"

1 fell silent.

"Maybe something else would help motivate you." the speaker walked behind him. "Maybe if you actually saw who you were dealing with it would jog your mind."

He felt a jerk on the blindfold. It came loose and fell off. He blinked in the sudden light.

"Hello, 1." said the voice.

1 looked toward the speaker and stared, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Aside from a light blue glow brightening up his squinted optics, he could have been staring at himself!

"What's wrong, 1?" the look alike asked, lighting a small charcoal cigarette from a pack he took from inside the folds oh his small leather jacket. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

1 looked horrified. "Who- who are you?"

"Call me 10," his look alike said. "Or if you prefer, your replacement."

"R-replacement?"

"That's right," 10 said. He made a face. "I was made to take your place if you happened to... have an accident." he put the stick in his mouth. "I guess you could say I'm a clone."

A clone? This wasn't making any sense. Stichpunks couldn't be cloned.

"Oh don't worry, Onesie. I have no intention of taking your place," he said, looking back at him. "I've got other things on my mind right now. Besides." he blew out a cloud of smoke. "I already have my own group of stitchpunks to "protect" and they're much better than your band of wimps."

1 said nothing.

"Anyway, let's get back to the subject at hand." 10 rested his hand on the back of the chair and leaned toward 1, invading his space. "I want those blue prints and I know you know where they are."

"I don't," 1 told him. "Why can't you just accept that."

10's face darkened. "Because I know you're lying."

"I'm NOT lying!"

10 shoved his cigarette into 1's face. "Enough with the games! Just tell me already!"

1 winced and jerked back.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me," 10 pressed. He put up his right hand and gestured with it. "If you did this will all end. I'll let you go and have my men take you back to your little church, no more harm done. Maybe I'll even have 14 replace the burned fabric as well. I'm pretty sure you'd want to look like your old self when you get back, instead of a piece of scrap cloth."

1 still didn't reply. Even if the man said he could have him fixed up to perfect condition and had him carried back on a down pillow and with a procession he STILL wouldn't be able to tell him anything. Why couldn't he understand this?

"I'll ask again," 10 said. "Where are the blue prints? If you don't answer me I will have 16 come in here and have her way with you." he smirked. "I'm pretty sure you don't want that."

No he didn't. Maybe he should just lie. It might keep him alive a bit longer if he did. No, he couldn't do that. 10 might be able to tell that he was being dishonesty.

"No?" 10 started for the door. "All right. Have it your way."

1 stared after him. The door opened and 16 stepped in as 10 stepped out. She grinned as she walked over to him.

"I guess you're all mine now, big boy." she walked over to him and patted his torn cheek. "We're going to have so much fun!"

0000000

7 watched the sun beginning to set over the horizon. During the day she and 5 has hidden in the brush, avoiding the security system and the guards that would pass by the windows every once in awhile. She was welcoming the dark.

Once it was dark she could sneak inside that bunker, find 1, and take him home. back to everyone, back to her... she shook her head. Where had that thought come from?

"7," 5's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked at him. "I think I found a way in."  
She nodded, picking up her spear. "Lead the way."

5 led 7 through the dead brush and toward a small broken window in the side of the building. It was at ground level because it led into the basement. He looked at her. "See that hole over there?" he asked, pointing. "I think we can fit through there."

She went over and knelt down, looking at the hole. "Yes, I think we can fit through there." she looked back at him. "Let's go."

7 entered first. She jumped down and landed easily. The female stitchpunk looked both ways, listening intently. She heard and saw nothing. They were ok for now. She looked up at 5. "Clear."

He climbed down through the window and landed beside her. "Which way should we search first?" he asked.

She pointed toward the door on the other side of the room. "That way."

0000

10 returned an hour later. By then 16 was finished her own interrogation and ready to leave. The stitchpunk looked at her then at 1 who looked even more damaged than he had previously. Parts of his fabric were torn and his seam was partly open. 10 could a faint green glow from inside. "He tell you anything?"

16 frowned. "Nope," she replied, folding her arms and making a face. "I did everything I could to make him tell me but all he kept saying was he didn't know." she touched her own seam. "and screaming isn't very invigorating."

10 shook his head. "He's much more stubborn than I thought." he glanced back at 1 who seemed to be unconscious. Either that or he was a very good faker. Maybe he was merely exhausted. "Well take him back to his cell and close him up. I don't want to see more of him than I have to."

"All right." she went over to do so as her leader followed.

He stood in front of her as she sewed the older stitchpunk up. 1's optics clicked open and he stared at 10 through tunnel vision. He looked completely worn out. "Those blue prints must be very important if you still won't tell me where they are." he leaned toward him. "Well you're going back to your little room now. I hope by the time I send for you again you will have some answers for me or things will only get worse for you."

1 didn't reply. He was too worn out. He merely stared up at his look alike. 10 frowned. He didn't like the way this prototype was staring at him.

Thankfully for 1 16 finished closing the seam and got up, looking at 10. "Okay, he's ready."

10 turned away from them both. "Good. Now get him out of here."

One minor note:

10's frame tends to over heat under great stress. The "cigarettes" are made of charcoal and keep his inner workings from over heating. They act nothing like real cigarettes.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

2 had a very bad feeling. He quickly finished up his work and picked up his lance off the floor, heading out of his work room and toward the stairs. He saw 8 walk by and hid himself. It would be best if he didn't run into the bigger stitchpunk If he did he would have to explain himself and he didn't have time.

Once 8 had walked past 2 bolted toward the stairs and slid down the banister to the first floor. He then jumped to the ground and dashed to the door. He didn't have much time. The older stitchpunk had to get this done and be back before...

Once he was outside instead of heading toward where 7 and 5 had gone he went in a different direction. Back to the first room. Hopefully the scientist was still alive, he really needed to talk to him.

As he ran he remembered back to earlier in the day when 6 had come into his work room. The seer barely ever left his little corner in 1's throne room so this was a surprise. 2 looked at him curiously.

6 nervously came over to him and showed him a picture he'd drawn that morning. The second 2 laid his eyes on it he'd nearly panicked. This wasn't good. The image depicted something very bad happening, not only to 1 but to the ones who'd gone to rescue him.

"I hope 6 is wrong about this," 2 said as he ran. "If he's right we're in a lot more danger than I imagined.

000

7 and 5 sneaked carefully through the bunker, stopping when they heard anyone getting close and ducking out of sight before the person could see them. 5 saw a mean looking red stitchpunk that was about the same size as 8 pass by and swallowed nervously. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Where can we even start?" 5 asked, grasping her shoulder in an iron grip. he was scared but he didn't want to admit it.. "1 could be anywhere."

7 was already thinking. She knew her friend was right. If they had to search the entire place it would take them forever to do so and increase their chances at getting caught. "We'll have to capture one of them and make them tell us where 1 is." she stated.

"But how?" he asked. "They all look-"

"What other choice do we have?" she cut him off. She spotted a light brown stitchpunk walking toward them. Quickly she yanked 5 into a room before the doll spotted them. 5 started to ask her what that was about but she put her hand over his mouth and shushed him.

He fell silent.

7 waited for the stitchpunk to walk past before making her move. She charged out of their hiding place and snuck up behind the stitchpunk, grabbing him. The other doll yelped in surprise and immediately began struggling. She covered his mouth with her hand and put her spear up to his throat. "One wrong move and you'll be a pincushion," she growled.

Instantly the stitchpunk went still.

7 smiled. "Good." then she yanked him into the room she and 5 had hid in.

"5," she said, looking over at the one eyed stitchpunk. "Give me some thread so I can tie him up.

Her friend complied, reaching into his pack and taking out a spool of tan colored thread. He'd chosen that specific color in case they found 1 and he needed to be repaired.. In a matter of seconds their captive was tied up and immobilized.

7 glared at him, pointing her spear at his neck. "All right, you," she growled. "I have questions and you have answers. If you cooperate I won't hurt you but if you try anything funny it will be the last thing you ever do, understand?"

The stitchpunk nodded, his optics wide in fear.

"All right," she said, lowering the spear. "Where is 1?"

"1?" the stitchpunk asked in a whiny voice.

"You know who I'm talking about," she growled. "1. The sttichpunk you and your buddies took from the sanctuary. Where is he and what have you done to him?"

"I-I-I," he stammered.

"I'm sure you know what 1 looks like," she replied. "an older looking doll with a heavy canvas body and a big mouth. He's not that hard to forget. Now tell me where he is."

"Okay! okay!" the stitpunk shouted. "I'll show you just don't hurt me."

7 smiled. "Now they were getting somewhere." She yanked him off the floor and shoved him into the hall. "Lead the way and if you try anything funny it will be the last thing you ever do."

00000

1 lay half conscious on the cold metal floor of the elevator shaft serving as his cell. He hurt everywhere now. Outside and inside. Why had 10 left him alone with 16? That female was crazy. He tried to black out that portion of the interrogation but the images were printed into his mind. It was very likely he'd have to live with that period of time for the rest of his life, most likely in nightmares.

The stitchpunk moaned, curling up into a fetal position. It wasn't over. He knew it wasn't over. They'd come back and force him to answer more questions. Questions he had no way of replying to..

"I can't," he whimpered, shivering. "I can't do this."

Maybe he should just lie. Yes, that's what he would do. Make up a story and hope they believed it. If he did they'd let him go and he could go home and this whole thing would end.

The more he thought about it the more convinced he was that that was what he could do. That was exactly what he would do.

Now that he thought of it... he should have done so from the very beginning then...

He didn't want to think about it.

A cramp in his shoulder made him shift. When he did the razor's dug into his fabric making him moan in pain. How he wished he was free! He knew if he tried using the sharp metal to cut the wires this time it wouldn't do any good. If he did manage to free himself how was he going to get out? He didn't know the way and would probably get lost then get caught and dumped back in the cell after being punished.

No, it would be best if he just stuck to plan A.

He coughed and tasted oil.

Oh great.

The door behind him open. Oh no. They were back already?

"No..." he mumbled. "Not now. I don't want to go back."

A hand rested on his shoulder. It was gentle. "No, I'm not going to take you back." spoke a soft voice.

The female form before. She was back. He loosened up. She wasn't going to hurt him.

"That's better," the female said, removing her hand. "Now hold still. I want to do something. Don't worry, it won't hurt"

He obeyed, wondering what she was going to do next. He felt her hand move slowly over his body. A strange vibrating feeling course through him, making him jump. It didn't hurt but he hadn't been expecting it. How was she doing that? He didn't know but it made some of the pain go away, though it also made him feel light headed.

He sighed. At least the pain in his chest had gone away. The girl patted his cheek. "Rest. It will help you feel better."

"Who are you?" he asked, feeling groggy.

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh... that doesn't matter. You just get some sleep."

He nodded, already half asleep. "Ok..."

The female got back up and headed for the door. Before he fell into a recharge state he heard the door open then close behind her.

0000

The brown stitchpunk, who 7 and 5 discovered was named 12, led them through a maze of rooms and hallways. 7 was beginning to suspect this guy was leading them into a trap and this feeling grew stronger the longer it took to reach their destination.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall. "What are yo trying to pull?" she growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he whined. "I'm just doing what you told me."

"Why is it taking so long?" she demanded.

"Please be patient," 12 whined. "It's a long way there from here. We're almost there, I promise you!"

"You'd better not be lying," she growled.

"I'm not!" he whined.

"Then get going."

12 headed down the hall once more, aware of the spear point between his shoulder blades. He took them down another hall then stopped in front of an elevator. "He's in there." he told her.

7 shoved 12 aside and slammed her hand on the button that opened the door. It opened with a loud metal creek. The second 7's optics fell on 1 she gasped in shock and horror.

"1!" she yelled, running over to him. She knelt down beside him, taking in all the damage to his body. He was covered in tears and his fabric was stained dirt and oil. She spotted an ugly black burn on his right arm. She rested his hand on his torn cheek. "What did they do to you?"

The stitchpunk didn't answer.

"1?" she shook him. "1! Answer me!"

Nothing. She put her hand on his chest and felt a faint thrumming from inside. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"7?" 5 called from out in the hall. "Is he there?"

"Yes," she replied. She stared at the razor wire binding his wrists and ankles together. That looked painful. She wondered how he'd been able to stand it. "Come in here quick! I need you!"

5 obeyed. Once he was inside the cell he stopped in his tracks and stared at 1's ruined body. "What happened?" he exclaimed, rushing forward and kneeling down beside her. "Who did this to him? Is he alive?"

"He's alive," she confirmed, nodding. "Just unconscious."

"That might be best," 5 said, already searching his pack for tools. "If he's out he can't feel anything." He glanced at the razor wire, immobilizing the older stitchpunk. "That looks nasty."  
"Yes." 7 angrily stood to her feet and ran over to 12. "Why did you do that to him?" she demanded. "You didn't have to! He's just an old man! You had no right!"

"I didn't do anything to him," 12 whined. "It was the boss who did that. I don't hurt people."

"You better not be lying for your sake," she growled.

"I'm not!" he wailed.

7 let him go. She turned and returned to 5 who was busy untying 1's ankles.

"This isn't good," he commented when she was kneeling down beside him. "I don't know who could have done such a thing but it was a bad idea using razor wire. I have to be real careful otherwise I might accidentally cut something important." he got the wire off 1's ankles and began working on his wrists. "I think you should try waking him. We should be sure he's actually able to come back online."

7 nodded and turned her attention to 1. She rested her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "1," she said. "Wake up, 1!"

000

1 thought he heard 7's voice speaking to him. No, he couldn't be. She wasn't really there. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. If he was in was a good dream...

A slap to his cheek. "1! Wake up this instant, you coward!"

Instantly his optics flew open. He found himself staring into 7's intense white face. "S-Seven?" he stammered, not believing what he was seeing. "How-"

"We had a little help," 7 said. She smiled slightly, as if she was happy to see him awake. ".Just hold still. 5 will have you free in a moment."

1 did so but he could still feel all the pain in his body. It didn't feel as bad as before, maybe that female with the strange ability had numbed it. He felt 5 trying to cut the razor wire on his wrists.

7 was talking to him, forcing him to focus fully on her. "What happened to you?" she asked him. "Who did this and why?"

He groaned when 5 pulled on the wire a little too hard. 5 let it go. "Sorry."

7 looked back at 1. "So?"

He looked at her. "A stitchpunk named 10," he explained, noticing his voice sounded more gravely than usual. "He did this to me. Kept asking me questions I couldn't answer."

"What kind of questions?" she pressed.

"About blue prints."

"Blueprints?"

They both heard a snap. The razor wire broke off and fell onto the floor. "Got it!" 5 explained.

1 tried to move but both 5 and 7 prevented him from doing so. "Hold still," 7 ordered, putting a hand on his arm. "Let 5 try to fix some of the damage."

1 held still, seeing the wisdom in her words.

5 rummaged through his pack and took out a needle and thread. "Okay, I think I have enough to close some of the smaller holes." He went to work.

While he worked 7 focused on 1. "1, what did you mean by blueprints?"

He sighed. "They think I know where the scientist hid the blue prints for us and the machine."

"Well do you?"

"No!" he yelled so loud he made them both jump. "You think if I did I'd look like this?"

7 looked startled by how intensely he glared at her. "I'm sorry."

1 looked angry. "I've been beaten, burned, and violated," he went on. "I might be stubborn but I'm not a fan of pain. If I had known where they were I would have told him by now. But I don't so..."

"So they did this to you," she finished.

He nodded, looking away. He wished he hadn't said anything it would have been best if they didn't know.

7 looked at 5. He shook his head and finished repairing a large tear in 1's side. "Okay," he said, putting the needle away. "That's about all I can do for now. 1, are you able to stand?"

"I think so." 1 tried to get up. His feet were unsteady but he managed to stay up without any help.

7 grabbed his arm to help steady him. It was the burned one. He cried out and jerked away.

"What?" then she noticed the burn and let go right away. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

1 looked at her. "Just.. just don't touch me." he told her. "Both of you, ok?"

1 started to leave the room. 5 and 7 looked at each other. Something told them that there was more to his torture than just a few tears and burns but neither said a word. Instead they got thier weapons and followed him out of the room.

When they entered the hall 12 started whining. "You found him," he began. "Can you untie me now? I showed you where the old guy is."

7 glared at him. "And I'll reward you." she grabbed his arms and shoved him into the elevator shaft then pressed the button. The door closed, muting his whining looked at 5 and 1. "Let's get out of here.

000000

2 reached the scientists's house as the sun was going down. He glanced around, his optics searching for any signs of the beast. He saw nothing so far. The journey had been rather uneventful. He sighed in relief and began to climb the stairs.

He wasn't sure if the scientist was still around or even alive but if he was maybe he could give the old stitchpunk some answers.

He reached the top and headed inside the house. He looked around the ruined building. "Hello?" he called out. "Sir! Are you home?"

He heard a movement on the second floor and froze. A beast?

A door opened. He looked up and saw a tall human figure standing in the doorway. "Sir!" he called.

The figure stepped out of the room and looked down at him. "Hello, 2," said a tired voice.

"Hello, sir," 2 said. he stared at the scientists's face, startled by how old and drawn it looked.

The man headed to the stairs and walked down them. When he reached 2 he put out his hand. The stitchpunk climbed onto it.

"Sir," 2 said when he was at eye level with the man. "There's something important I came here to talk to you about."

"Yes, 2?" he asked. "What would that be?"

2 unrolled the picture 6 had made and showed it to him. "This..."

The scientist looked at the picture then sighed. He looked at 2 and then carried him to the stairs into lab. "2, there is something I want to show you..."

00000

It took less time to get back to the basement window than it took to to find 1's prison cell, even with them walking at a slower pace thanks to 1's damaged condition. Whenever he was offered help he would shrug them off and keep going. He didn't want anyone touching him which only made the other two worry more. What had all happened to him during his time there? The younger stitchpunks got the feeling he hadn't told them everything.

Of course 1 hated being touched to begin with but now it seemed his little pet peeve had gotten worse. He also seemed to have developed a back problem. 7 resisted the urge to offer her shoulder. He would refuse it anyway, especually now.

When they reached the window 7 said. "Okay, 5'll climb out first and then help you out next," she looked at 1 when she said this. "I'll be the last one out and act as our rear guard in case anyone tries to attack us."

5 nodded and looked at 1. "Come on."

1 nodded slowly, though he looked unsure.

The young stitchpunk climbed out first then offered his hand to 1. "Okay, I'll let you up."

As the older sttichpunk reached for his hand a horrible image of what happened with 16 flashed in his mind. He gasped and pulled back. 5 looked at him confused. "1?"

1 blinked the image away and reached up, grabbing 5's wrist. 5 helped him climb out. 7 pushed him up from behind and came out with him. Once he was outside the older stitchpunk collapsed, falling on the ground on his back. He took a deep breath, feeling relieved.

He'd finally made it out of that place.

7 looked down at him. "Up, 1, we're not out of the woods yet." she said.

1 didn't move. He was too worn out. He didn't want to do anything anymore except rest.

"Come on, 1," 7 said. "We can't stay here. They're bound to figure out what happened and come looking for us." she looked him in the eyes. "Do you want to go back?"

No, he didn't.

Moaning the older stitchpunk got to his feet and followed them up the hill and into the forest. Once they reached the safety of the trees 1 once more flopped onto the ground and this time he instantly fell into a recharge state.

5 and 7 looked worriedly at the sleeping elder.

"Why would someone do such a thing to 1?" 5 finally asked after a moment had gone by.

7 shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "I mean that seems a little over kill just for a pile of blue prints."

"I know." 5 went over to 1 and knelt beside him. He touched the burn on the older stitchpunks arm. 1 winced but didn't stir. 5 looked back at her. "I am worried. In this condition he might not make it home."

7 looked startled. "Are you saying he could die?"

5 shook his head and shrugged. "The only way he'd be able to make it is if we went real slow and easy. He's so damaged I'm surprised he's still functioning properly." he sighed. "I wish 2 was here."

7 didn't reply. She just stared worriedly at 1. In the moonlight the damage looked more excessive. She walked over and knelt down beside him. She touched his torn cheek and sighed. "Well we're not going to be going anywhere tonight. I don't want to wake him." she looked at 5. "Let's rest here for the night and tomorrow we can decide what to do."

5 nodded.

"I'll take first watch," she said, picking up her spear. "You get some sleep."

'Okay," 5 consented. He lay down a few inches away from 1's sleeping form.

7 climbed onto a rock and sat down. She knocked her skullmet down and stared back down toward the bunker. Anger began to well up inside her. She would make them pay for what they did to 1. She would make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Once they were inside his work room, the scientist placed his hand on his desk and let 2 climb off. As soon as the stitchpunk was on the hard wood piece of furniture the man withdrew his hand and place it at his side.

2 looked up at him. "What did you want to show me, sir?" he asked, curiously.

Without a word the scientist walked over to a file cabinet and rummaged through it for a moment. He took out a folder and walked over to the desk, setting it down and opening it up. "This." he said, pointing a wrinkled finger at the papers.

2 walked onto the paper and took a good look at the blue prints. He saw a stitchpunk design on it. But this one didn't look a thing like the ones used for himself and the other eight. It was very very different than the one used to create 1.

2 looked up at him. "Who is this?"The scientist smiled tiredly. "This will be my final creation," he explained to him.

"Your final?" 2 looked up at him. "The ninth?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "After he is born I will..."

2 knew what he was referring to. '"'m sorry," he said, looking away sadly.

"Don't apologize." the man sighed. "This is just how it has to be."

2 looked apologetically at the man then back at the blue prints. Suddenly something came to him. "Sir, do you have 1's blue prints?"

"Yes," the scientist went got got the file without even asking why the stitchpunk wanted to look at them. He carried it the desk and set it down so 2 could see it. The stitchpunk looked at it, turning the pages, his expression thoughtful.

"So he was the prototype?"

"Yes," the scientist looked at the blueprints. "I didn't have much of an idea in mind when I designed him. I just wanted to see if it could actually work."

"So once he came to life and you noticed the flaws in the design you began to change it?"

He nodded.

It seemed a little cruel somehow. 1's design had always looked different and carried a lot of flaws. 2 turned the page. He studied the design, frowning. "How much running time will he have?"

The scientist leaned his arms on the desk. "It depends on what he chooses to do with himself." he looked at 2. "You look rather worn out yourself. What have you been doing since I sent you out?"

2 smiled tiredly. "Maybe things." he responded and looked back at the design. "As for my older brother; he's actually not doing much in the physical form. He became our leader and spends most of his time in the church.."

"Oh... I see." the man blinked then shook his head. "Why don't you explain the picture you showed me?" he asked, changing the subject.

2 nodded and began his story.

000000

When morning came 7 climbed down from the rock she'd been sitting on the entire night and went over to wake her companions. She hadn't slept at all and was feeling a bit worn out but pushed the fatigue aside. She would rest when this was all over.

5 had actually woken up earlier. He was busy searching his pack for anything that might make the burn on 1's arm less of a problem. He'd noticed the fabric around the mark was stiff and messed up. No wonder if hurt so much.

1 was still out of it, laying on his side on the ground and letting out small, feeble moans. He didn't sound like the pompous leader when he was like that. He sounded like a helpless child. 7 shot him a sympathetic look before turning her attention to 5. "Has he woken at all since last night?"

5 shook his head. "He's been out of it the entire time." he looked over at 1. "I think that's a good idea. If he stays in recharge he won't feel anything."

"Well he can't stay that way," 7 told him, resting her spear against a tree. "We have to get moving. I hate to wake him but if we linger here we run the risk of being caught."

5 nodded. "I know but what can we do?"

"We'll just have to wake him up." she sighed. "Hopefully he will have more energy."

5 nodded. "I hope so too." he looked back at 1. "Though I don't really want to wake him.."

7 nodded. "I know." she headed over to where the elder lay. "I'll do it."

The female stitchpunk went over to him and knelt down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake. "1," she said. "1, wake up. It's time to get moving."

1 moaned softly the unshuttered his optics. He looked drowsily up at her. "Wha...?"

"Get up, 1," she said, standing. "We have to be going."

He nodded and slowly got onto his hands and knees. She could tell he was still in a lot of pain by the way he kept wincing with each movement. She felt bad for waking him but she didn't have a choice and both she and him knew it. He seemed to be having a hard time standing though and looked like he needed soemone to help him.

"Let me help you," she said, offering her hand.

He smacked it away. "Don't touch me," he snapped irritably. "I can do it myself. I might be a prototype but that doesn't make me an invalid."

"Okay!" she exclaimed, feeling hurt and annoyed. Yes, he had been though a bad ordeal but that didn't mean he had to be so snippy. She'd only wanted to help, he didn't have to act like she wnated to rip him apart.

1 nodded and began to brush himself off, only to wince when his hands touched his damaged body. He dropped his arms and looked at her. "Let's just get out of here." he glanced back at the bunker and shuddered. "This place makes me ill."

Now that was something they could agree on. "Let's get moving then."

They started off.

The going was slow, due to 1's damaged state. He seemed to be having a hard time walking but whenever he was offered help he stubbornly refused it, preferring to deal with the problem than accept a helping hand.

7 felt a little irritated, partly from lack of sleep and mostly from his behavior. She knew he had been through a bad ordeal but did he have so much pride that he couldn't accept the help from others? It would make things a lot easier for himself and them if he would just let them.

They hadn't gotten far when 1 suddenly stopped in his tracks. 5 and 7 didn't notice and walked into him, knocking him over. "Hey!" he yelled, hitting the ground with them landing on top of him. "Get off me!"

The other two quickly complied. 1 shot up as the others copied his action. 7 gave him a look. "Why did you stop?"

He looked at her. "I just remembered something."

"What?" she asked.

"We have to go back."

"Go back?" she exclaimed, staring at him in shock. "Have you lost your mind?" She'd think he would never want to see that place again as long as he lived. What was going on here? Had he developed Stockholm Syndrome or something? "We can't go back"

1 looked away. It wasn't like he wanted to return either but they had to. "I... there's something we need to retrieve."

"What?" she looked him over. Aside from a broken belt buckle she didn't see anything missing from him even though he was heavily damaged. "What could we possibly have to go back for?"

He refused to look at her. Was he embarrassed? "1?"

"They took something out of me," he replied, absently rubbing his chest. "We have to go back for it."

"Can't we just have 2 replace it when we get back?"

"No," he replied. "I need it and there are no other pieces like it."

5 and 7 looked at each other. What could they have taken from him and why was 1 so embarrassed about it? All they could figure was that it was important.

"So let me guess," 7 said. "You want me and 5 to go back and get it for you?"

"No," he replied. "You wouldn't know what to look for." he started back the way they came. "I have to go with you."

7 couldn't believe this. 1 was in no condition to do any such thing. "No," she said, shaking her head. "You're not going back in there. You can wait for us and we'll go find it. Just tell us what it is and we'll get it."

"No, it's not that simple," he said. "I have to go too." the older stitchpunk began to head back but 7 grabbed his arm. "1..."

1 jerked away from her, just as always. "No!" he stated fiercly. "I have to get this myself."

He wasn't making sense. Had they messed up his processor too? 7 started feeling very worried. 1 was talking in circles. What if he really had developed Stockholm Syndrome and felt he had to return to his captors? Did he think they needed him or something? Was he just making up the entire story as an excuse?

She grabbed his arm again. "You can't!"

He yelped and pulled away, staring at her with an odd expression on his face. "Don't touch me!"

She stared at him. "1..."

"Just don't touch me!" he yelled, looking hysterical. "I don't want you laying your hands on any part of me! Understand?"

"I...I'm sorry." Now she knew he wasn't going to go back. No matter what he said. Not after the way he had just reacted. Returning would just tip him over the edge. If he tried to return she'd be forced to stop him with any means possible, even if it meant knocking him out and tying him up."I won't touch you anymore."

He calmed down. "Good. Now we should be heading back. This is very important."

"1," 7 said, carefully. "You shouldn't be going back there. Not after what happened and in your condition. What would you do if you got caught?"

He looked at her. He'd already thought about that. "That is why you and 5 are coming with me to make sure that doesn't happen."

Oh, he wanted them to be his bodyguards. 7 wasn't sure how she felt about that but at least it would be better than him going in by himself, though she still didn't want him going in at all.

1 looked at her intently. He knew what she was thinking and couldn't really blame her. If he had a choice he wouldn't bother going back in, he didn't want to go back in, but he didn't have a choice. The part was what his creator had called 'the key" he didn't know exactly what it did but he'd been told to make sure the part stayed with him.

He remembered another key, a key hanging around 6's neck. He always wondered if the two keys might be connected somehow but he didn't bother thinking about it a lot when he was in the church. He didn't need to because both keys were safely in one place.

But unlike 6's key, this one helped him function, or so he guessed. Yet another disadvantage to being the prototype. Since that was so 5 and 7 wouldn't know what it looked like. They didn't have the part.

Describing it was out of the question. It was bad enough 16 had taken it when she was playing her little games with him. If only he hadn't showed such special interest in that part, maybe she would have put it back.

Instead she'd teased him with it, holding it away from him and grinning when he'd begged her to put it back. She'd enjoyed watching his expression turn desperate. Enjoyed hiding that key in her seam and kissing him when he didn't want to be kissed. He shook his head, scattering the thought.

"1?" 7 spoke again, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "Why can't you just let 5 and I go back and search for it? Do you really have to go back?"

He nodded. "Yes," he replied, his voice sharper than he intended. '"I do."

7 sighed. "All right," she said. "Then we'll go back."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

00000

As 2 unfolded his story he noticed the scientist's tired face grow evern more weary. He obviously wasn't happy about anything he was hearing. When 2 finished the man took off his glasses and rubbed his face, sighing tiredly.

"Sir," 2 began. "Do you know who might have created these others? I know your intended number was nine so where would the other ones we encountered come from?"

The man sighed and took out another set of blue prints. He set them on the desk and let 2 get a good look at them. At first the stitchpunk thought he was looking at another blueprint for 1 but as he stared at it he realized this stitchpunk's design had been slightly modified. His hands and feet looked more like the others and his optics, while squinted and designed the same as 1's, had one distinct difference. He had lights in the back of them.

2 looked at the man. "What is this?"

"It was a better design for 1," the man explained. "1 was the prototype as we know. After I finished designing the rest of you I wanted to try making a better body for him..."

"You mean a replacement body?" he asked. "In case his current one wore out?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes, but a copy of the blue prints for this design was stolen."

"Stolen?"

He nodded agaim. "I think it was my apprentice."

"I didn't think you had one," 2 replied. "I thought he died during the war."

"It is likely that he is dead now." the scientist looked down at the blue prints. "but he took a copy of this design without my permission. I know what he used it for.."

"You think he made more?"

The scientist nodded. "And most likely used this design for his first one."

2 frowned. "So there is someone that looks like 1 out there..." he looked back at the blue prints. "I wonder..."

The scientist gave him a curious look. "What is it?"

2 looked at him. "Do you have any blue prints for the machine?"

The question startled the man but he nodded. He went back to the file cabinet and searched for them as 2 stared down at the modified design for 1. His bad feeling was beginning to grow stronger.

00000

Nobody was very enthusiastic about going back, especially 1. 7 didn't want to return so soon either. She had planned to after 1 was safely back home and in the care of 2 who could repair him but of course 1's sudden need to head back for his missing part had changed all of that.

When 1 rested his eyes on the building she saw him visibly shudder. He really didn't want to go back in but he had to. He shuttered his optics and took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the pain in his body from all the beatings he'd taken. He sighed it out and looked at the others. They were waiting.

He nodded and headed down the hill without a word.

7 followed, worried and still annoyed. She still didn't think he should be doing this. He was in no condition for it but he wans't changing his mind. Curse that stubborn personality!

Something came to her. "Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "What now?"

"I don't think we should go in right now," she stated.

"Why is that?" he demanded.

"It's still light," she replied, pointing at the sky. "If we try to get in now they'll see us. Do you want that?"

He paused, letting that sink in. She was right. It wouldn't be a good idea to go in now. He could just imagine the outcome. He nodded, walking over to her. "Yes, a wise descition."

7 smiled. Good. he was listening for once.

They headed back into the trees.

5 looked over at the female stitchpunk. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "While we wait we can decide what to do to keep 1 from going back inside."

The one eyed stitchpunk shot her a startled look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He can't go back in there," she stated. "Do you see all that damage? What if we get caught while we're down there? Things would get worse and I don't want him to go through anymore of that. If he does it could kill him."

5 nodded. "You're right but try explaining that to him," he said.

"He won't listen, you know that," she told him. "He insists he needs to get it himself."

Her comrade looked thoughtful. "Maybe there's a reason," he mused.

"Like what?"

"Well he is the prototype," 5 explained. "Maybe this part is soemehing he was given that none of us have so he has to find it," he shrugged. 'That might explain why he said we wouldn't know what the look for."

The female stitchpunk thought that over then nodded. "It does make some sense." she said thoughtfully. "But I still don't think he should go down there."

5 agreed. "You're right about that but what can we do? If the part is that unique and he is the only person who knows what it looks like we don't have any choice."

"No," she consented. "We don't..." she looked at 1 who was leaning against a tree trunk. He already looked worn out and she figured he'd probably want to go back to sleep until dark. "But that doesn't mean we can't look..."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I have a question," 2 said after a moment of silence. The scientist looked at him curiously. "How did you intend to transfer 1's soul into the new design?"

The man had no answer for that. 2 didn't think he would. Maybe the idea had just be done on a whim. 2 shook his head. "Nevermind."

Then he returned his gaze to the blue prints for the fabrication machine. It didn't look as terrifying on paper, in fact it looked rather innocent. It was hard to believe such a thing had caused such destruction.

He shook his head. "Are these the only blue prints?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling I have."

The scientist frowned then went back to his file cabinet. He returned with another file and set it down. "This is what first set I drew. What exactly are you looking for, 2?"

2 looked at the prints intently. "Something that shouldn't be there."

* * *

1 had fallen asleep waiting for the sky to grow dark. As he lay, his back leaning lightly against a tree trunk he began to dream.

A machine rested before him. He recognized it as the fabrication machine. He'd seen pictures of it during the course of his existance and knew it almost as well as he knew himself. He stared at the sleeping giant, his squinted optics studying it intently. It wasn't online at the moment but he could feel a kind longing from inside. It wanted to come alive. It wanted to end all life.

Suddenly he felt the ground begin to vibrate under him. He stared down at his feet, startled. A scraping sound alerted him and he looked up at the machine. It had awakened. The giant red eye blinking open.

1 stepped back, his eyes widening in fear. The machine moved and locked eyes with him. It blinked once then reached out to grab him. He tried to run but his feet wouldn't move. He was trapped!

Just as the machine grabbed him a voice called him. "1! 1, it's time to get up."

The stitchpunk lurched forward, breathing heavily. He found himself staring into 7's pale while face. "Oh, 7!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Yes, it's me," she said, frowning. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he winced. "As fine as I can be, given I'm a torn mess. It was just a nightmare."

"Oh." she shot him a sympathetic look.

"Why did you wake me?" he asked.

"It's time to head back," she pointed at the sky. The sun had set over the horizon and it was beginning to get dark. "I said we'd go in when it got dark."

He stared at the sky a moment then slowly got to his feet. "Let us be going."

She nodded and looked at 5. "Come on." he came over and the three headed back toward the bunker.

As the drew near 1 began to shake. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself and stop the trembling but it seemed to be growing worse. He didn't really want to do this even though he knew he didn't have a choice. He needed to get that part back. I just hope they haven't hidden it, he thought.

The stitchpunk hadn't thought of that before. He tried to fight the panic beginning to rise inside him. If they'd hidden it-

Suddenly 7 grabbed his arm suddenly and yanked him behind a tree.

"7, what are you-" she covered his mouth with her hand. "SHHHHH!" she hissed. "Just be quiet or they'll hear you!"

He fell silent and she pulled her hand away. 'They who?" he asked.

She pointed. He turned his head and spotted four figures walking around the building. Two of them had red stripes and wore hoods and two others were black and orange with short thread hair. Every once in awhile they'd flash their optics at one another.

"Guards," 5 whispered, nervously. "They weren't there before."

1 sighed. Things had just gotten ten times more complicated. If there were guards out, then that meant someone found out what had happened. If they tried to get in they would most likely be seen.

"How are we going to get inside?" 5 asked.

7 watched the guards. She remembered them as the quartet that had attacked her and 8 back at the church. She studied their pattern, trying to memorize when they did things so she could think of an easy way to slip past them. They had a pattern she soon realized. Every few seconds they would stop and flash to each other. When they did they left an opening. She looked at 5 and 1. "Okay, when I say go we will all run at the same time, okay?"

The males nodded.

"Okay, she said, looking at the guard. 'They stop to speak with each other every thirty seconds. Their conversations usually last about as long. The next time they flash their eyes at each other we'll move, understood?" another nod. "Okay... NOW!" she took off.

5 and 1 followed closely behind, sticking to the same path she'd taken. When the twins turned their way the three ducked down and waited for them to go back to their conversation. Thiis took awhile but eventually the trio reached the basement window.

7 climbed in first and then 1 climbed in, declining help from either 7 or 5. He still didn't feel comfortable being touched and by then the other two were learning to accept this and stopped offering. Once all three were in the basement 7 looked at 1. "Wheereshould we start?"

"We will have to return to my cell," he replied.

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

She didn't argue. The female merely nodded and they started down the hall and back toward the elevator that had served as his prison cell. The going was slow because they had to move quietly to avoid being spotted. On the way 1 caught sight of 16 and shuddered, remembering what she'd done to him. Luckily 5 and 7 were ahead of him and didn't notice, they might have asked him about it if they had.

Half hour later they had reached the cell. When 7 opened the door she saw that 12 was gone. "So they really did find out," she commented. "That explains the guards." she looked at 1. "Okay, now would you kindly explain to us why you wanted to come here?"

"I know where to go from here to find the part." he said.

"How?" she asked him. "You said you were blind folded."

He nodded. "But I could see the floor," he replied. "The second time. I could see the floor even though I was carried. They don't know that." he pointed in another direction. "We have to go this way."

1 began to head down the hall. 5 and 7 looked at each other then followed.

* * *

2 poured over the blueprints, looking from the first to the second drafts comparing and making circles with a pencil. The scientist stood back, watching. 2 had always been a marvel, him and his unending curiosity. The man couldn't help smiling as he worked, reminded of how he used to be back before the world's crisis had begun.

Finally 2 looked away from the prints and focused on the scientist. "What was the actual reason for making the mahchne anyway?"

The scientist sighed. "It was to help make the world better," he told him. "But as you can see it didn't end the way it was supposed to. I was used and lied to."

2 shot him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," the man said. "It wasn't your fault." he rubbed his eyes. "It was just a mistake."

2 nodded. "I know but still." he collected the prints. "Mind if I take these with me? I promise to bring them back."

The scientist shrugged. "Go right ahead. Just be careful you don't mess them up. I need them..."

2 nodded. "All right." he then jumped off the desk and ran out the door, carrying the blueprints under his arm.

* * *

Finding the right room was more complicated than it sounded. Yes, 1 did remember the way, but he had to stop and think every few moments as they went. Mostly because he'd only been able to see the floor. Remembering how a floor looked wasn't all that easy, especially in a metal bunker. The one thing he did remember well was the flight of stairs he'd fallen down the first time he'd been taken to be questioned. That was very clear in his memory.

"1, are you sure you know the way?" 7 asked after a moment.

"Yes," he replied, not even looking at her. "You might not believe this but I do have a good memory."

7 didn't question that. Out of all of them he had the most knowledge about the war and what happened. He also always seemed to remember every bad thing she did since they made their home in the church. It was annoying but proved his point. She stayed silent, though she doubted he'd actually know the entire way by being carried and only seeing the floor. If he did his memory was a whole lot better than she had first thought.

A half hour later they reached their destination, or what 1 thought was their destination. 7 wasn't so sure but she didn't say anything right away. 5 on the other hand seemed to have complete faith in 1's memery and hadn't asked him at all about it. That was the difference between her and 5. While she questioned everything he just went along with whatever the leader did.

Of course that's just how it went and she wasn't angry with 5. He wasn't the bravest stitchpunk around either but at least he could fight, unlike 1.

1 placed his hand on the door and sighed. Even though he'd never seen this place or the way in he knew right away they'd found the right one. "This is it," he said, looking back at them. "We're here."

"How are you so sure?" she asked him

"I just know," he responded, clenching a fist. Evil seemed to be oozing out from the cracks of the door. "I can sense it."

He could sense it? Since when had he developed that sort of ability? She was beginning to think he was losing his sanity. "Okay..." she said, looking unsure.

1 looked back at the door and pressed the button to open it. Metal scraped against metal and the portal split in half, revealing a room covered in shelves. On the floor there was a chair, most likely the one 1 had been tied to, and a table off to the side with a piece of paper resting on it.

The three stepped into the room. 5 went over to the desk to look at the paper while 7 started looking on the shelves. 1's gaze was fully focused on that chair. It looked like the ones used in doll houses and seemed harmless but he hated that chair. He knew it was the one he'd been forced to endure all that agony on. He was tempted to kick it and maybe even break it apart but he held himself back and turend his optics on the sheleves, searching them. The item had to have been placed on one, unless 16 still had it inside herself.

He hoped not. there was no way he was going to search inside that wenches body for it. He didn't want to be anywhere near that female for the rest of his life.

"1?" 7's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her. "What exactly does this part look like?"

1 didn't respond, his optics scanned the shelf before him for the part. It wasn't there so he turned away and looked at another one. It had to be there, he thought. If it wasn't he would go crazy.

Where? Where? Where? AH HAH!

He spotted something familiar and grabbed it off the shelf. He looked at the piece, a wave of relief washing over him. he'd found it that hadn't taken or hidden it after all! He resisted the urge to hug the part, knowing full well 7 was watching him. Instead he merely closed his fist around it and sighed.

Meanwhile 5 was busy studying the paper on the desk. His one optics widened in surprise at what he saw. He turned to summon 7 over to take a look but changed his mind, deciding instead to roll up the paper and stick it in his pack. When they got back to the church he'd show it to 2 and then they could decide on what to do about it.

7 was looking at 1. "Did you find it?" she asked him,

"Yes,'" he replied, looking back at her. "I found it. We can go now." there was relief in his voice.

"Good." 7 started for the door. 1 and 5 began to follow but all three froze when they heard the sound of foosteps in the hall.

5 gasped and 7 noticed 1's optics had opened wide in fear. He started to shake and she thought she heard him muttering. "Oh no! this can't be happening! I don't want to go back!"

7 looked around the room, there were no hiding places should they need to do so. If the people in the hall came into that room the three would be forced to fight their way out, or more like two of them. It was obvious 1 would be useless, given his current state of mind and outward condition. She stepped protectively in front of him, grasping her spear tightly in her left hand. Just let them try anything-

The door started to open. 5 gasped and made a whimpering noise as he redied his bow. 7 tensed and 1 stepped back.

When the door was fully opened two females, both poised to walk inside froze, their optics widening in shot. For a moment the five stood staring at each other. 7 studied the two females. One was brown colored with ornage thread hair and the other was blue and green and wore a hood. They spotted the numbers 13 and 14 on opposite arms. Neither held a weapon and looked harmless.

The first one to speak was the female with the hood. Her optics rested on 1 and she explained. "Hey! You're the prototype!"

7 grabbed both females by the arms and yanked them into the room. The door closed behind them.

"Hey, watch it," 13 grunted, wincing at 7's tight hold. "You're going to rip my arm off."

"I should rip your arm off after what you and your band of thugs did to 1," 7 hissed angrily.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to the relic," 13 insisted. "Me and 14 refused to get involved in that."

"It's true," 14 insisted, her voice soft. "My sister and I have not harmed him. I've been near him but the only thing I tried to do was help him."

"By allowing him to be beaten, burned and who knows what else?" 7 snapped.

13 and 14 looked at each other then looked down.

"Just as I thought."

"What could we do?" 14 asked, looking at her hands. "10 was intent on getting the prototype to tell him where the blueprints were. Nothing we could have said or done would have changed his mind."

13 nodded. 'That is true. We tried to make him lay off. When he was considering letting 16 have at him we did our best to stop him but he let her anyway."

7 frowned. "Is 10 your boss?"

The girls nodded.

"and who is 16?"

The girls looked at each other. "She's uh... a bit of a.." neither girl wanted to explain to 7 what 16 was supposed to be.

Their evasiveness told her enough. Rage filled her. "He let someone like that be alone with him?" she shouted.

The girls nodded, miserable.

7 looked at 1. No wonder he'd been acting so strangely.

Suddenly they all heard more footsteps in the hallway. The five all tensed. "That's probably 10," 13 stated. "This is his room."

7 growled and let the girls go. "We have to get out of here," she said to 5 and 1.

"But how?" 5 asked. "if we take the door he'll see us."

'I know," she said. "We'll have to fight our way out."

"No, you won't," 13 spoke up.

They all looked at her.

"I know a different way out."

"You do?" 5 asked. "How?"

13 walked over to the hall and pressed something. Part of the wall slid open. "The secret way."


End file.
